


The fighter

by Steph_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Omega Adam, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Winchester/pseuds/Steph_Winchester
Summary: The brother´s set their plan into motion. They are unaware of Michael´s plans for revenge.Dean sees Adam for the first time in Years.In the next chapter, hell will break loose.





	1. Finding his Alpha

 

 

**THE FIGHTER**

  

 

Cass had never thought he would present as an Omega but it happened and had driven his brother Michael crazy. He had never seen him like that, he locked Cass in the basement for the whole 5 days he suffered through his heat. He was let there, no food, no water, no toys... When it was finally over Cass was almost dead. Michael had no mercy he dragged him upstairs and pushed him into the shower shouting terrible things. Later that day he had taking him so be checked by a doctor and he was provided with the gender altering pills. Chemically Cass was an alpha and Smelled like and alpha, his heats were suppressed -something Cass was grateful for.  
His sister Anna has been terribly upset by Michael´s behavior but as the older Alpha in the family he had sole custody of the young Omega, because in this fucked up society, Omegas were second class citizens … sometimes were traded as if they were just mere objects and not human. Alphas paid a large sum of money to possess the right Omega. But Cass was already worth a fortune and if Michael could make him be like an Alpha then he will be worth millions soon. Because Cass was the youngest boxer that made it gold in the Olympics and now he was about to go pro as soon as he turned 21. Cass loved boxing, he felt free doing it but the whole secondary gender had him a little out of his depth. He was nervous, worried that somebody might find out what he was. Michael reassured him that he paid a large amount of money for those medicines, therefore they were really good.  
So Cass went pro and joined a very distinguished gym where he started training under the supervision of the very famous and already retired Dean Winchester. His brother Sam owned the gym and Dean trained the boxers. Some were just on the lower ranks but Dean had an opening and he wanted Castiel Novak. Michael saw the potential and he made it happen. Suddenly Cass was ordered to move across country to L.A. to live with his sister Anna. He just wanted to get away from Michael so bad, and he would stay in New York most of the year because he had a lot of money invested over there, so he was easily convinced. He didn´t like that Michael suggested he needed his sister´s supervision but he agreed to that too. Whatever, al least not seeing Michael everyday was a bonus. Until he met Dean in person and man he was in trouble, Dean was gorgeous!  
“Welcome Novak” said Dean tending a hand towards him. Cass shook it profusely while taking in how beautiful the man was.  
“Please call me Cass” he said trying to regain control, behave like an Alpha he reminded himself.  
“Well then Cass, it is only fair that If I am going to beat you down to pulp you should get to call me Dean” he said with a cocky smile  
“Wow feeling cocky today…?” said Cass making Dean smile  
“We´ll see, go change and I need you op on the ring in 5” demanded Dean “Sure thing boss” agree Cass with a smile, he decided he liked him.  
The first day it had been a nice and fast warming to the new techniques Dean wanted Cass to learn, he wanted him to work more on surprising the enemy. He had a too perfect technique and sometimes he was showing too much in advance of his movement, he needed to disguise and confuse his opponent. They established a timetable for the training sessions and well as small fights with regulars from the minor leagues to put movements into practice.  
Cass soon became acquainted with Sam and Dean and he might say they might be becoming good friends after some months. One day they were on the gym when the police came, they wanted to talk to Dean and Sam about their brother. Cass knew there was something really bad when both had their faces and moods go dark as soon as Adam was mentioned.  
“Adam Winchester is in the hospital, he showed up this morning, he was beaten badly, he said he was assaulted on the street” informed the policeman  
“We all know this is not what happened!” said Dean raising his voice  
“I asked if his Alpha had beaten him but he denied it” the policeman informed them  
“Well it might be because you interrogated him with his Alpha right there?” asked Sam angrily  
“He is his Omega, we are not to talk with him without his supervision” explained the officer  
“This is bullshit!” Dean said walking around his anger “I get that we are not allowed to visit him”  
“No without his Alpha´s consent” said the officer “But we need to notify you as secondary Alphas taking into account that your father is M.I.A” he explained. “This incident has been added to the report”  
“How many incidents of those are there already, he needs help, that animal is going to kill him” argued Dean  
“I am sorry gentleman, nothing else we could do so far” said the policeman leaving the building  
“One day they will come here to tell us Adam is dead, and then I will kill dad” said Dean angrily. When he turned around he saw Cass still on the ring looking at him with a dark expression “session is over Cass, go home!  
Castiel hit the showers and when coming out he saw Sam. He went over his office and knocked on the door to let the tall man know he was there. “Hey Sam, is everything alright?” asked Cass  
“Yeah Cass, it is just family shit…” said Sam letting his hand go over his long hair and letting out a loud sight  
“If there is anything I can do, please let me know. I hate to see you both like this. Dean was very upset” said Cass remembering his sombre expression when leaving. He had looked into Castiel´s eyes but he had not been able to decipher what he was looking for…  
“Dean is probably drinking himself silly right now. Our little brother is in the hospital and we cannot even see him” said Sam, Cass frowned in wonder “He is a mated Omega” said Sam.  
Castiel´s eyes opened wide in fear “I see” he managed to say and he felt a chill over his bones. The brother, Adam, he was Omega. He was injured and kept apart from his family. As far as he had overheard from the conversation the brother had with the police, his Alpha abused him and nobody was doing anything. This is the future that awaited him if he didn´t fight to win and please Michael, he would be sold and owned by some Alpha that might do whatever he wanted with him. And yes he was a boxer so he could defend himself but beating up your Alpha was a death sentence.  
“I will see you tomorrow Sam. I am sorry about your brother” said Cass sadly  
“Are you sorry? Really? Sorry we have an Omega brother? That we have this … how did my dad use to call it… stain! We had such a stain in our family tree! “yelled Sam making Cass step back  
“I am sorry he is suffering” said Cass raising his hands in a peace offering and decided to leave because Sam was just in a bad place and he didn´t want to argue with him  
“Thanks Cass… wait! I am sorry I yelled at you” said Sam sitting back in the chair defeated.  
“C´mon Sam, let´s go. I will drive you home alright? Yes?” said Cass trying to help  
“Yeah thanks Cass… I am in no shape to drive myself back home… I am sorry I yelled at you” he said and grabbing his jacket they went outside and into Castiel´s car.

 

Next morning Cass got coffee for the three of them because he imagined that they needed it, mostly Dean that was probably hangover as hell. He was right.  
“Thanks Cass, you didn´t have to” said Dean “wait, Sam told me what you did yesterday, thanks”  
“It is nothing, I called my sister Anna and I told her to meet us here in 15 minutes” said Cass  
“Your sister? The hot redhead?” asked Dean and he pointed at Sam that was suddenly turning red.  
“Dean!” wined Sam annoyed  
“Sam do you like my sister? …” asked Cass and Sam looked at him like a kicked puppy “Well she is Beta and single … just so you know… she might have said something about you being really attractive” said Cass smiling widely and winking at Dean.  
“Cassie?” a female voice called out  
“Cassie?” asked Dean jokingly  
“Shut up our I will end you Winchester!” threatened Cass “We are here Anna!”  
“Hello gentleman” said Anna entering the office. Oh man she looked so beautiful. She was wearing a dark format suit that made her beautiful red hair stand even more. “Castiel told me a little about what happened with your brother… I don´t know if Cassie had told you but I am an Omega rights lawyer on the side” Sam and Dean looked at each other and Dean looked at Cass full of gratitude.  
“I don´t know if she can help but I wanted you to meet her just in case” said Cass.  
“Well I did a little digging about Adam Winchester and as far as I know his has been mated with Luck Morningstar for 5 years, your dad who is also Alpha sold him to be mated when he presented” said Anna making both Sam and Dean cringe a little.  
“He knew Dean and I didn´t approve of him getting out little brother sold like he was furniture so he waited until Dean was out for a fight in Vegas, I was with him there… when Adam called us…” explained Sam “We left immediately but when we got home he was gone, sold and mated to this Luck guy, dad and us had a terrible argument and in the heat of the fight, dad shot Dean in the shoulder …” There was a long silence, Cass was looking at Dean with intensity.  
“And that was when you disappear from the circuits…” mumbled Cass in awe  
“Yeah, my dad shot me so good that I wasn´t ever going back to professional circuits…that day my dad ruined both our lives, only that I got over it and Adam is still a prisoner” said Dean sadly.  
“And there are 20 incidents in your brother´s health certificate, he was admitted to the hospital 4 times already for more than overnight stay. Yesterday he had a concussion and a broken arm, his health is not at risk right now but, living with and abuser like that… well it never ends well, I have seen it happen” said Anna cautiously.  
“Is there any chance we can get him away from his Alpha?” asked Sam  
“There might be a way … but it is going to be extremely difficult so I don´t want to get your hopes up” said Anna. Both Sam and Dean stepped towards her in anticipation “The only way to forcefully draw an Alpha away from his Omega, returning the Omega back to the former Owner, in this case your dad. The only way is to prove him unfit Alpha”  
“Unfit Alpha?” asked Dean  
“Well there are some obscure laws about what is to be expected from an Alpha, it is ancient law but it is also ancient law to sell an Omega to be mated and unfortunately we still do it” Anna looked at Castiel “An unfit Alpha could be one proven to be involved into Drugs, pornography or other illegal activity, if he goes to prison, he loses his rights to his Omega” Cass realized she was talking about Michael too.  
“Well this guy is a crook, it should be very difficult to prove it…” said Sam  
“But there is a catch” said Anna  
“What catch?” asked Sam  
“The Omega himself would have to present the initial request to declare his Alpha unfit” said Anna. They all pondered the idea.  
“How did you know all this?” asked Dean  
“Well, it is a little ahead from my everyday routine job assisting Omegas but, I have been researching about this for a friend of mine. He is on an abusive relationship and he needs out” said Anna and Cass let out a whimper of surprise. Dean looked at him curiously.

Two months later, Cass had his first fight and Michael came over L.A. to see him fight and cash all the money. Dean immediately disliked the guy, Cass acted all tense around him.  
“You will do as I say and shut the fuck up! Who do you think you are?” was Michael shouting at Cass when Dean approach them.  
“Is everything alright here?” asked Dean looking at Cass´s terror face but trying to keep his cool.  
“Oh, you are Dean Winchester! I am very pleased to meet you in person, I am Michael, Castiel´s older brother and his manager” he shook his hand and he fake smiled to the guy.  
“Nice to finally meet you, maybe after the fight you and Cass can talk shop but now I need him to concentrate for 5 minutes before he goes out there because he need to remember the new strategies we practiced? Alright? My brother Sam will sit you in the best place and introduce you to the right people” Dean dragged Michael out of the showers and pointed Sam to take care of him. He got into the room with Cass and tried to calm him down “Your brother freaks you out” he said, not a question, it was an statement and Cass looked at him with concern. “No worries, your secret is good with me but I need to say he creeps the heel out of me too” that made Cass smile a little “See that is the beautiful smile I was looking for!” said Dean now smilling widely. Cass relaxed into his touch.  
“I need to win this one, so Michael goes back to N.Y.” said Cass finally.  
“Ok, if you focus on winning this one… I will make sure Michael is happy and well paid so he will go back to the hole the crawled out from” said Dean putting his hand´s over the bare shoulders of Cass again. He held his breath because dam Dean was very close and he smelled so good! Wait what?? Cass´s eyes opened wide in realization. He was attracted to Dean but when did he start noticing and liking his Alpha smell?. He was in big trouble. He stepped backwards away from Dean and took control again. “I will win this”  
“I am sure you can do it” said Dean “Now go out there and knock the guy out”  
“Thanks Dean!”  
“Go, show me his blood!” Dean winked at Cass and both smiled softly.

Cass of course won the fight, Dean made sure he filled Michael´s ego and pockets so much that he flew back to New York in the morning. Cass felt relieved and confused. He also felt a little light headed. He went back to training after the three days of rest post-fight. Today the training was supposed to be light and that was good because he was still feeling weird.  
“Heya Cass, are you alright man? You look a little pale” said Dean running towards hims concerned.  
“Yeah, I don´t know .. I feel funny” said Cass  
“Let´s sit for a moment Cass, I will get you a bottle of water and then I will drive you home so you can rest” said Dean but before he could go get the water, Cass lost consciousness and fell to the ground stating to seize. Dean called his brother and Anna. Dean was about to call the ambulance when Anna showed up panicking.  
“Don´t call the ambulance Dean!, Cass cannot go to a hospital, we need to take him to a discreet location and I will have a doctor friend of mine check him up” said Anna seriously.  
“Anna he was seizing… he need a hospital!” Said Dean worried but Anna stopped him “If you take him to a hospital you will destroy him Dean, he is your friend, please please I know what I am doing!” Anna said and there was something in her eyes that made Dean listen.  
“We can take him to Dad´s cabin” offered Sam  
“Alright, is it isolated?” asked Anna  
“Yes” said Dean still with Cass in his arms “I will get him into the car” Dean took Cass into his arms and went out back to the alley where his impala was parked. He softly deposited Cass on the back seat and drove up to the front door where he picked up Sam and Anna. The cabin was 20 minutes away in the hills, Anna´s friend the doctor was on his way. When they arrived to the cabin the doc was already there.  
Dean got Cass on his arms again and took him inside into his room. He sweetly deposited him on his bed and groaned at the doctor who widened his eyes with an estrange understanding.  
“You better make him recover” said Dean stepping out from the room with Anna  
“He knows Cass, he is his regular doctor” said Anna. He had taken Cass to see his friend who was pro Omegas to check on him and see how safe was that medication that Michael was forcing him into. His friend had been horrified to see what he was taking and had been monitoring him closely.  
When the door opened and the doc stepped out he was very serious. Sam, Dean and Anna looked at him demanding answers.  
“We should speak in private” said the doc to Anna  
“No way, I agreed to take him here instead of the hospital but I am not going to let you keep me in the dark about Cass´s health!” demanded Dean and that was so out of character for him that even Sam stood up and placed a hand over Dean´s shoulder that had aggressively waked towards the doctor.  
“It is alright, they can be trusted” said Anna  
“Well I suspected this could happen but I was uncertain. Although seeing how territorial he is acting, I don´t need further confirmation” he started saying pointing at Dean  
“What are you talking about?” said Dean confused now  
“You need to know that Cass is not… Cass will hate me for telling you but he needs help, we need help” Anna was about to cry and Sam placed a hand over her shoulder reassuringly.  
“Castiel is Omega” said the doc and both Sam and Dean looked at him in confusion.  
“Our brother Michael is his Alpha, when his hen of the golden eggs turned to present as Omega he got crazy. He locked Cass up during his first heat, he almost killed him” said Anna  
“What do you mean?” asked Sam. Dean´s mouth was opened in shock. Was that even possible? Would that explain the little things he had been feeling towards Cass…? Damm this was a mess  
“Michael locked him up, I was out at University, and once Cass told me he thought he was going to die. I didn´t know this was happening or I would have helped him. It took Cass a long time to be able to talk about it. He didn´t know what to expect, he was in heat for the first time, alone in the basement, no foot, no water, no toys to provide relief…for 5 freaking days! Then de dragged him to this illegal doctor, he pumped him with drugs that would turn him chemically into Alpha so he could keep fighting and gain money”  
“This is fucked up!” said Sam “How could he do that to his own brother? Are those meds getting him sick?” asked Sam and that got Dean´s attention  
“His meds entered in conflict with his nature and that is killing him” said the doc “He is Omega, he had found his Alpha, here in L.A. and since then, the meds started to falter and poison him. He had been burning them out of his system, he is going full on Omega and entering his heat in a matter of hours” said the doc and turning to Dean he asked “Have you been feeling weird Dean?”  
“Me? What does this have to do with me?” he asked confused  
“Do you harbour feelings for Castiel?” asked the doc and both Sam and Anna focussed on his answer “Do you fell a push or affinity towards him?”  
“I…” Dean decided to be honest for once, Cass was sick “I do. I have been very confused because I thought Cass was Alpha but … if he is Omega it actually makes more sense… the longing… I have been feeling this bond with Cass… I don´t even know what I am talking about” said Dean  
“Dean …” said Castiel´s voice from the bedroom door  
“Cass! You should be in bed!” Dean run towards him in time to catch him before he fell down “Let´s sit down alright?” said Dean taking care of him adoringly.  
“You really meant what you said?” asked Cass making Dean blush “Yeah I did… I do” answered Dean.  
“I have been feeling things towards you Dean… but I couldn´t act upon them because I was afraid you would freak out … I am supposed to act like Alpha. Michael will kill me Dean” said Cass trembling. “I would never allow it Cass” said Dean holding him.  
“What do we do doc?” asked Anna  
“He needs to go thought his heat” he answered and that agitated Cass  
“Nooooo no noooo no!!! I can´t go thought that again, I can´t I can´t no please no no…” Cass broke down with panic “please please stop it stop it” Dean had never seen anybody more afraid that Cass was right now.  
“You have no choice, I cannot pump you with those meds right now. This time it will not be like the other one Cass, your sister and Dean’s brother will bring you food and water, you will be fine, trust your instincts, being an Omega can be something beautiful” said the doc “Dean would you service Cass on during his heat? His body considers you his Alpha” asked the doc  
“You don´t have to Dean…” Cass started to say but Dean shut him up with a tender kiss.  
“I wish we had time to do this slowly. Ask you out on a date, woo you before we jump into bed but…” Dean started…  
“You wanted to ask me out?” asked Cass sounding surprised “I would love that but Michael would never let me… he will medicate me again…” said Cass  
“You need to go through your heat and then we will see If you can even go back to the medication, it might not be possible” said the doc  
“no?” asked Anna  
“If I cannot go back, Michael would kill me, sell me… nobody would fight against an Omega… I am finished… my career is over” said Cass defeated.  
“Don´t jump ahead of yourself, first things first. I will see you in five days” said the doctor  
“Yeah, Sam and I will be going to the market to bring you over plenty of supplies for the week” said Anna getting close and kissing Cass on his forehead “Cassie my lovely brother…you get one Winchester… I get the other one” she whispered and then winked at him with a soft smile.  
“I love you Anna, whatever happens…. I love you” Cass said  
“I love you too” Anna walked towards the door and Sam approached Dean. “I got this from the car, I figured you would need it” In his hand there was the bottle of lube Dean had hidden in the car for the sexy times. He turned as red as a tomato and even a shade darker when he realized Cass had seen the lube.  
“If you need anything, call us” said Anna getting out of the house with Sam and locking the door behind themselves.


	2. Bite me

 

The were left to themselves in the cabin and they were very nervous. Cass was still shaking with fear and emotions running loose. Dean held him for a long time, in silence. Finally he dared to talk.  
“Cass? I don´t want to do this if you don´t want it” he needed Cass on board with was about to happen  
“I …. I want to but … I have never had sex before Dean … and the only time I was in heat was when I presented and trust me, those memories are not good” he explained holding his hand “But I do know I want you Dean, I am terrified but I trust you” Dean managed to look Cass in the eye and he saw a shy smile in his lips and some anticipation in his eyes.  
“I want you too” said Dean “Can I kiss you Cass?” he asked before jumping him and scaring him again  
“Please … do” and with that resolution Dean and Cass met halfway and kissed adoringly. At first it was just lips but then Cass licked Dean´s lower lip and he let him in. Cass was a great kisser despite his lack of practice. After a great make out session, Dean was underneath him and his hands were inside his t-shirt caressing his back muscles. “You are so beautiful Cass… fuck I thought I was going nuts, I was falling for an Alpha!”  
“Would that freak you out?” asked Cass  
“Well it did in the beginning but … then I decided I didn´t give a fuck about your secondary or primary gender. I am just fascinated by you Cass, only you” Dean kissed him deeply again and Cass moaned when his erections brushed together. Dean whimpered and broke the kiss looking at Cass intently.  
“Make love to me Dean, before the heat starts, so we are both sure we chose this while we still had control over our decisions taken over by instinct” said Cass kissing Dean again and thrusting again against Dean´s erection.  
“Fuck, I need you naked now!” demanded Dean while turning them around and sitting on top straddling Cass. He took his shirt off and Cass swallowed. Wow Dean was perfect, he had seed him without t-shirt many time over the ring but this time, he was allowed to touch. Cass moved his hands over his shoulders and down his abs while biting his lips with desire. Dean helped him remove his clothes too and soon they were completely naked into each other´s arms.  
“Hey there are lots of things we can do, we don´t have to go there if you are not ready just now” dean said. “I could blow you if you want to, or …” Dean hesitated and Cass caressed him lovingly… “What do you want Dean, trust me please?” he asked.  
“Maybe you would like to fuck me this time?” asked Dean and that made Cass sit up immediately with surprise.  
“Would you want that?” asked Cass surprised. Alphas were about possession not about submission.  
“I would with you. Would you do it?” asked Dean and when Cass realized he was being honest, he agreed. “I have never done this. You will need to finger me open, use the lube Cass” indicated Dean.  
Castiel took the bottle and lubbed his fingers. Dean turned around and offered himself to Cass. This was Dean trusting him with his whole soul and body. Cass was honoured. Instead of pushing a finger inside, Cass separated Dean´s ass lobes and plunged his tongue at his hole making Dean scream with pleasure. How could he be so trusting Cass… well he was his Omega after all. Dean rejoiced in the idea, Cass was his Omega. After a while Castiel introduced his finger along and started opening Dean up, hearing his whimpers and moans. When Cass was three fingers in Dean was a trembling mess. He was pumping his cock furiously and seeking his orgasm. Cass retired and lubbed his achingly hard cock and pushed in slowly. Dean forgot about his own cock for a moment and savored the feeling of having Cass inside him.  
“Move Cass, please, please fuck me babe?” asked Dean with a hint of desperation in his voice.  
So Cass did, he started moving, every thrust was like heaven, pure raw pleasure running thought their bodies. Suddenly it was not enough, Cass pulled out and Dean wondered what was going on. Cass indicated him to lie on his back and raising one leg to his shoulder, Cass entered him again, and then he let the leg fall to the side and held Dean on his arms. He kissed him deeply while fucking him slowly and dragging his cock over Dean´s prostate with every thrust. Cass took Dean´s cock in hand and stimulated his glans. “Come for me Alpha” whispered Cass and Dean came harder that he had ever done, after a few pushes, Cass came inside Dean and laid boneless on top of him. His dick slipped of Dean easily because Omegas had no knot. He wondered what it would feel like to be knotted by Dean and blushed hard.  
“Cass that was amazing” whispered Dean “Thank you babe”  
“Yeah, I enjoyed it a lot Dean, you trusting like that meant a lot to me” he admitted and kissed him.  
“Let´s have a shower and eat something, gather strength for what is coming alright?” Dean stood up and tended a hand to Cass. He took it and they walked together onto the shower. They made out under the shower spray some more and decided to get dressed and prepare an omelette.  
The kitchen was as empty as when their brothers had left but the fridge was full, obviously Sam and Anna had been there… that made Cass blush. “Penny for your thoughts?” asked Dean looking at him red as a tomato.  
“Well it is obvious our brothers were here while we were in bed… they probably have heard us… they might know that I was… you know? Doesn´t that bother you?” asked Cass.  
“Oh! You realized that they know you fucked me and not the other way around? I don´t care Cass. It doesn´t bother me at all. I like belonging to you.” said Dean making Cass blush some more while finishing the omelette for Cass and setting it all on a plate. Cass hummed in appreciation with every bite. Suddenly, a strong abdominal pain surprised him and he felt hot. Dean lowered his plate and sniffed the air. It was happening, Cass was in heat.  
“Oh god… I hoped I had more time…” said Cass trembling.  
“You are entering your heat Cass… Do you still want to go thought this with me? Asked Dean holding his hands and with a worried light in his eyes.  
“Yeah Dean, more than anything, I trust you” Dean reacted to those words and rushed to Castiel´s side. He rose him up into his lap and took him to the bedroom in his arms.  
“I am going to make love to you, all the time for the last 5 days. I am honored and so so lucky that you want me” said Dean letting him over the bed and taking out Castiel´s shirt and boxers. Once naked, Dean sunk to his knees and took him into his mouth. Castiel had never been on the giving or receiving end of a blowjob and wow it was fantastic!  
He smelled and felt the slick wetting him. Dean did too and hummed in approval. He stopped his blowjob and whispering “I need to taste you babe” he flipped Cass around and dipped his mouth into his hole making him moan loud with pleasure, he licked at his slicked hole and slowly fingered him open. The heat and the want were beginning to make Castiel´s mind loose control. But he remembered the Doc´s words “follow your instinct, being Omega can be beautiful” and Castiel wanted this. So he abandoned himself to pleasure. “Please Alpha I need you”  
Dean entered him from behind on one movement and fucked him fast and hard while the Omega cried out in pleasure. Then Cass felt the knot swelling and knew he was about to feel the only feeling an Omega can enjoy that nobody else can, he was about to be knotted. Dean felt it too, he was about to come, his knot was swelling and he took Cass´s dick in hand and pumped him fast and wet until the knot catch and both of them orgasmed cumming wildly together.  
When it stopped, they were tied together, so Dean relaxed into Cass´s arms and soothed him with soft touches and kisses. He whispered how beautiful and perfect he was. “Do you regret this?” asked Dean  
“Never. I couldn´t even imagine my first time was going to be so perfect. On my own choice and with the man I love” that last statement made Dean flipped.  
“Do you… love me?” he asked afraid  
“Yeah Dean, I do. I am sure now, I love you. I am madly in love with you Dean Winchester” Cass kissed him. “Look at me? Dean?” begged Cass, when did lifted his eyes, there were tears about to fall from his beautiful green eyes.  
“I love you too Cass” he answered before getting lost in the kiss. The made love afterwards, sweet and tender because the Cass´s heat was momentarily softening after being filled by his Alpha. His Alpha thought Cass with a smile. Dean was his, for the next five days.

Five days later, the heat was over, Cass and Dean knew every inch of each other´s body. They got a final shower together and got into their clothes waiting for the doctor and their siblings. Their minds were busy wondering about their future or the lack of it. The future it seemed they would never get to enjoy together. There was pain and fear in their eyes and they remained closer than ever, enjoying their presence just in case, it was the last time. Cass was in Dean´s arms when they cars approached, they exchanged a worried look but they knew there was nothing they could do.  
The doctor examined Cass in the room while Dean waited outside with Sam and Anna. They noticed his distress but there was nothing they could do to make it better, not now, maybe not ever. When the doctor exited, he prepared a kit to make some tests with Cass´s blood, it would take 5 minutes to be able to determine if Cass could go back to his meds or not.  
“You took good care of him, Dean” The doc said “I know it is not easy to be careful during the heat, even more if it is the first one for both of you”  
“Thanks doc, is Cass going to be alright?” asked Dean while holding Cass on his arms.  
“There seem to be no secondary effects of the meds he had been taking. In a minute I will be able to tell you more to both of you” The doc added the final reactive and explained “If Cass secondary gender has taken over completely, his transition would be complete and those meds would not only have no effect on his gender anymore but on top of that, those components could now kill him. If the reactive turns dark blue he would have to choose if he wants to go back being an Alpha with those meds or stay Omega. If it stays clear, then he has no choice anymore.”  
The doctor added three drops to the vial. The five of them looked at the liquid. After some gentle swirl, the liquid remained crystal clear. The first to break the silence was Cass “Oh god… Michael will kill me this time”  
“I am sorry Cass, it is definitive. You are Omega from now on” The doc picked up his things and said his goodbyes to Anna “Good luck Cass, Come see me if you need anything else” said before leaving.  
“Anna, you know the law and all the fine printing of it” started to say Dean “Is there any requirement for an unmated Alpha to claim an unmated Omega?” Cass looked at Dean in wonder  
“What?” Anna looked at Dean surprised.  
“Dean… c´mon!” said Sam also surprised by his brother´s question.  
“Shut up Sam! Anna answer me, Could I mate Cass without Michael´s consent?” Asked Dean Again  
“Yes, you don’t need consent from the family Alpha. The first to bite, takes the Omega. The law will say that he should have kept the Omega in close quarters if he wanted him unmated and virgin” said Anna stepping between Dean and Cass.  
“Then it is your choice Cass” said Dean “I would never do this against your will. If you want to run from Michael, I will help you. If you want to fight Michael I would start a fucking war for you… but if you love me and you trust me, maybe we can mate and Michael would have to let you go free” said Dean.  
“Not free!” claimed Anna “He would belong to you then, it doesn´t solve the problem, he would be just changing masters! Cass you cannot be considering this” Anna was rabid.  
“It is his choice to make Anna, it is his fucking life we are talking about” said Dean “If you want me Cass, I would have you! Dammit I would have you for the rest of my life no second thoughts about it. But I don´t want you to belong to be, I want us to belong together” said Dean holding Castiel´s hands.  
“Dean, everyone would know, that I faked being an Alpha all those years, it would be a disgrace, and your job will be over, again. How many times would you have to reinvent yourself?” Cass argued.  
“As many as necessary and maybe even more. But this is not a problem. I don´t care about the training, or the fighting, I love you. I need you to be alright” Dean moved and put a knee on the ground “I am asking if you, Castiel Novak, would do me the honour of being my mate and husband?” Dean asked and Anna whimpered loudly. Sam´s eyes were wide open in awe.  
“Yes! I love you Dean!” Cass hugged Dean close and kissed him “I am a lucky man Dean, I never thought I would find anybody that would make me feel good about my gender. I didn’t think I would ever have another heat, neither considered the possibility that I could enjoy it” Dean was about to interrupt him, but Cass raised his hand to prevent it “Let me say this” So Dean nodded in agreement.  
“My life has been horrible since I presented Omega. Michael has … threatened me, hit me and once I … thought he was going to rape me. I was forced to pretend I was Alpha, I fought for him, he takes all the money I make and well he basically owns me. This is the first time in all these years that I get to decide things in my life. This is the first time I get to do something I really like, for myself. So yes! Dean, I would marry you, we will mate. I love you Dean” Dean leaped and held Cass on his arms. Anna´s stance softened when he saw Dean cry with happiness and he saw Castiel genuinely happy for the first time… ever?  
“We will do it right now, before Michael knows what is happening here” said Dean and Cass agreed. He tended his hand to Dean and he took it, then he dragged Dean back into the bedroom leaving the very impressed and freaked Sam and Anna out in the Livingroom.  
“If you had asked me about this a month ago… I would have never predicted this outcome” said Sam on a whisper.  
“Will Dean really take care of him?” asked Anna  
“I have never seen him in love, I have never seen him like this. I would say that you won´t have to worry about them… but how about Michael, Do we have to worry about him trying to take Cass back?” asked Sam  
“Definitely” she said.

Inside the room, Cass and Dean kissed adoringly. “How do you want this to happen Cass?” asked Dean passing his fingers softly over the place where the mate biting is placed.  
“I want to mate with you inside me, knotting me” said Cass taking his clothes off. Once naked he looked at Dean with desire and undressed him slowly. Cass asked Dean to finger him open so he could ride him. Dean complied to his Omega´s desires. They were no silent therefore they knew they siblings were outside the room hearing them together and somehow it didn´t matter at all.  
Castiel was ridding Dean hard, slapping noises and moaned mixed together “I am so close babe” whispered Dean “I am about to knot you Cass, mate me, mark me yours first please!” Castiel felt a rush of happiness, not every Alpha wanted to be market by its mate too, that what one of the many ways he knew Dean was different. So he moved fasted pressing on his prostate and he bit on Dean making him let a loud Alpha groan and immediately he felt Dean´s knot swell and take on his rim. “I am yours Cass” said Dean before biting on his mate making Cass cry out too. “I am yours Dean” said Castiel while holding his mate in his arms in the afterglow.  
After a while, the knot receded and the new couple dressed and left the room showing their love bites. Now they needed a chapel and a priest to marry them. They jumped into the car and drove to the city, found a chapel and paid for the ceremony. Anna and Sam were their testimonies.  
“Dean Winchester, do you wish to take your mated Omega, Castiel Novak to be your husband?” asked the priest. Dean took a little piece of paper from his pocked with a couple of handwritten lines surprising Cass.  
“Did you write vows? I…don´t know what to say…” Castiel was surprised and honored.  
“Yes Cass, I just wrote a couple of things I wanted to say. First I wanted you all to know how fortunate I am that you arrived into my life. I am lucky you chose me to be your Alpha. I need you to understand that I trust you, that I love you, that I understand you and I would always listen to you. I do wish to take Castiel Novak, my Omega as my husband”  
“Your Alpha requested me to ask you too” said the priest. It was not customary because usually the Alpha didn´t care about the Omega´s consent or wish “Castiel Novak, so you wish to take your mated Alpha, Dean Winchester to be your husband?”  
“Yes I do” said Cass with trembling voice.  
“I therefore proclaim you mated and married, Castiel Novak you will be from now on, known as Castiel Winchester” Sam and Anna cheered when the newlyweds kissed. The hoped into the car and drove back to Dean´s apartment. Sam and Anna didn´t want to spoil the honeymoon feeling but they argued that it would be better to stay together and plan for when Michael discovered it all.


	3. Let´s get this show on the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brother´s set their plan into motion. They are unaware of Michael´s plans for revenge.  
> Dean sees Adam for the first time in Years.  
> In the next chapter, hell will break loose.

 

 

 

Cass wondered if those feeling raging inside him were new, if that was what real happiness felt like. He felt safe and good around Dean. He felt the mating pulse and he felt some kind of protecting instinct towards Dean. It was all new, weird, but good weird.  
“Penny for your thoughts?” asked Dean who had been staring at his lost in thought mate for a while now “Not that I complain you look extremely handsome when you think that hard, but I would like to know what is going on in that head of yours…” Cass smiled softly  
“I was wondering about all these new feelings I am experimenting for the first time” answered Cass leaving Dean mute “I am wondering if it is wrong that I feel happy when I know the storm is coming”  
“Hey, it is not wrong to enjoy this happiness while we can” confirmed Dean “I am afraid Michael would try to hurt you once he realizes that he would not be exploiting you any further, but still I am not letting Michael blur my feelings towards you Cass” Dean kissed him softly.  
“It had taken as a whole week to get ready to blow this all up. Do you think Michael would fall into our trick?” asked Cass “They gym is Sam´s 100% so Michael would not be able to say anything about that, Sam has officially fired me effective date the afternoon Adam was hospitalized lucky me I went to a bar, got shitfaced and embarrassed myself in public, everyone would remember that, my hacker friend Charlie is very good forging and bypassing firewalls, she forged the right documents and emails, it all work out!” said Dean getting Cass more cosy in his arms “ Sam´s email to Michael today sending his check back will raise hell, I am concerned about Anna” said Cass  
“She is Beta, has an independent job and she is strong, she will be alright. In addition my friend Benny will be her body ward, he is the toughest Alpha I know, she will be golden” promised Dean.  
“My phone is off, that will turn Michael nuts, he is used to control me! He will come over here, he is violent” Cass explained “I am afraid of him Dean, I know he is my brother but that means nothing to him… he is capable of things…I don´t want you to get hurt”  
“Cass, you said once you were afraid he was going to rape you, do you mind telling me about it?” asked Dean cautiously  
“He was mad that day, I was freaking out because he was posing full on his Alpha status over me once more. I know I can beat him up to pulp but…I am afraid of him. He bent me over the kitchen table and he was over me pinning me down, screaming at me.. he had his hand over my neck and … and I felt his arousal poking on my… I begged him not to and suddenly he let me go. I think we was himself confused about his arousal, then he was disgusted by it. He beat me up with a pipe and broke a couple of ribs” confessed Cass  
“Nobody did anything…” whispered Dean with incredulity  
“I am a boxer … it is my job description to be beaten up and I was supposed to be Alpha so… no nothing happened” said Cass.  
“I am sorry you had to endure that my love, I swear I would never ever impose myself like that I hope you believe me, I am Alpha, just not that kind of Alpha” Dean reassured his husband  
“I know babe, go to sleep ok? Tomorrow things will be different and I just want to be here in your arms, happy, together one night more before hell breaks loose.” Said Cass  
“I want you Cass… I need you babe” whispered Dean while slipping his hand inside Castiel´s pajama pants. Cass moaned when Dean took him in his hand “May I?”  
“Yes Dean, please don´t stop!” begged Cass. Dean trailed his kisses lower and lower until he was at his crotch level, he took Castiel´s pants and underwear off and licked a wet stripe along his cock. When Dean took him in his mouth Cass bucked into his mouth involuntarily. Dean moaned and signalled Cass that he could fuck his mouth. Cass was amazed and a little paralyzed by the request but shyly he started to move. Oh man that felt wonderful… the ended having a steamy round of sex.  
Castiel went to sleep with a bright smile in his face, he was in Dean´s arms, protected, wanted, cherished and his Alpha not only was an amazing person he was also respectful towards Omegas. What was coming was somehow less scary when he was in Dean´s arms.

Michael called Anna. No answer. He left a message. It has been almost two weeks since the last time he had either talked to her or Castiel. He was annoyed at first but whatever, he had more important stuff to do. The whole weekend went by, he called Castiel, straight to voice mail. Dammit.  
He opened his email and meanwhile googled the number of the gym. Dialled it while reading his emails. He saw an email from the Gym that was strange, they sent him back the last payment?  
“You have reached Winchester & Winchester Gym and Boxing training facility, due to the change of the head trainer we are not taking clients for the next months. Please leave a message and we will get in touch with you as soon as possible. If you are calling regarding the new trainer position, please sent me and email at s.winchester@dmail.com. I am sorry for the inconvenience”  
Michael was a little shocked.. change in the trainer? How is that possible? He focussed his attention in the email. It was also from Sam Winchester.  
“Dear Mr. Novak,  
I here return you a check worth the last two weeks of training payments. I am sorry for the inconvenience these changes might cause to Castiel, his training schedule and competition. I am to reassure you that we are a serious business and getting my brother fired had been a difficult decision. I am sorry you had to take Castiel t another location and I appreciate your understanding.  
Sincerely,  
S. Winchester.”  
He called his sister again, this time to her job. He was immediately placed on hold and his call forwarded to her office. She answered.  
“Hello, this is Spencer and Callahan, you are speaking with Anna Novak” her voice was soft and unworried that made Michael initially calmer  
“Anna? This is Michael, I have been trying to get in touch with you or Cass in the last days… what is going on?” he said initially calmer  
“Hello Michael, you shouldn´t have called here. I don´t want to talk to you, that is why I am not answering your phone calls, you should have gotten the hints better brother. Don´t call me again” the line went dead and Michael freaked out  
“What the fuck in going on!!!” he screamed at his phone. Dialed again.  
“Hello, this is Spencer and Callahan, you are speaking with Anna Novak” she answered again  
“Anna, what the fuck is going on?” Michael demanded now  
“Alright Michael, do you want to talk, let´s talk. Your little science experiment is over, I told you that it was wrong to pump Cass with all those meds, now it is all over” she was enjoying this a little to be honest. She could sense Michael´s confusion on the other side  
“I tried calling Cass… what is going on? Is he sick? I also called the Gym, Sam Winchester has fired his brother and forwarded me the last check with apologies…” he tried to summarize  
“Michael, Cass has gone rogue. Your golden goose is gone” she said cryptically  
“What the fuck are you saying!!!” screamed Michael  
“He went into heat, Dean Winchester mated him, he is in the wind too, left his brother and his job… it all went down very quickly last week… crazy” she said  
“Last week? You didn´t think to mention it!! You let that Dean guy mate my Omega?” he growled possessively  
“Not your Omega anymore. Now he is a Winchester. And honestly I don´t like you Michael, the only reason I put up with your demands all these years was because I cared about Castiel, now that he is gone there is no reason for me to even talk to you. I am liquidating all real state that belonged to mam and dad and that is part of my share. And that means 50-50 because Cass being Omega has no right to anything. For your information that includes the house you are currently living in Michael, I am giving you a two week notice. Farewell brother, don´t call me again”  
“Wait!” tired Michael but the line was dead again. He stood there a while taking all in. Castiel had betrayed him somehow… he was so sure he had terrified that little whore and now this … this was Dean Winchester´s fault. He needed to make a couple of calls and book a flight to L.A immediately. He tried to be mad at Anna but he thought that for once his sister was being shellfish and playing dirty and somewhat he felt a ping of pride, he always thought the Beta has some fire in her… it was about time she manned up to tell him to go fuck himself.

He called his friend the shady doctor that had sold him the meds and he confessed that there had been other two cases of medicated people that had reversed to their original gender, usually one finding their intended mate. The pheromones of their mate on a close range could initiate a cascade effect that would lead to the Omegas entering into heat. Once the happened it was lethal to pump them again with the meds.  
“Is there a way to reverse it? Doesn´t matter the risks!” demanded Michael angrily  
“Well… there is a drug that a colleague has developed that has showed some inhibition qualities, in theory, if we can suppress the Omega in him, we could possibly pump the meds that will make him Alpha but..” Michael jumped at the possibility  
“Even if he has mated?” he asked  
“Well you would have to find a way to break the bond frist but you are not listening to me, the probabilities of frying your brother’s brain are huge, he might not survive it” they man explained  
“Make that drug delivered to me ASAP, I am flying to L.A. in the morning. I am getting my Omega back, if he lives he will keep working for me, if he dies… then he dies” Michael said bluntly even scaring his partner in crime that agreed immediately.

So that was the plan, fly to L.A., Find that Winchester guy, he will have Castiel, break the bond and medicate him again. He jumped into researching how to break mating bonds… he called his shady lawyer.  
“I want to know everything about the Winchester´s, their family, their business, their money, their friends… everything!” he demanded  
“Sure Boss” said the Lawyer. Two hours later the shaky lawyer entered his office with a folder. “I have the information you requested sir. I did a legal search on the Winchester surname. There are five of them. The Alpha father John, he had three male sons, two Alphas and one Omega. The Alphas are Sam and Dean and the Omega´s name is Adam, he was mated to Luc Morningstar five years ago…” the guys voice faltered a little and Michael raised his eyes from the information in the folder to him “There is … there is the final page, it is a recent register, another Winchester, in this case by mating and marriage, Castiel Winchester was married to Dean Winchester last Thursday” he said fearing the rage of his boss.  
“Is there a legal way to revoke that marriage?” asked Michael keeping his cool as much as possible. Stupid Dean, he had made the mating legal by marriage… this was another complication to getting his Omega back.  
“I don´t see how” said the lawyer and that triggered Michael´s rage. After screaming and throwing things he ordered him to dig deep in the law to make sure he found some way to null the marriage.  
Early in the morning, Michael was flying cross country with a syringe full of an experimental med and his head full of plans for Castiel.

 

On the other side of America, Dean and Sam had knitted a plan to get Adam back, with the help of Castiel and Anna. Dean was now mated to an Omega and Cass had agreed to play the subdued Omega role in order to see Adam and Luc Morningstar.  
“Hello Luc” said Dean when the man opened the door. His first reaction was a growl and a frown. “Please give me a second, then you can decide what to do” asked Dean  
“Talk, I don´t have all day” said Luc sharply.  
“I came to apologize” that made Luc raise his eyebrows in surprise and Dean raise a hand asking him to let him explain further “In my wish to protect my brother.. I confronted you about owning him … I didn´t know any better. Recent evens made me change my point of view” Dean stepped to the side letting Luc see Castiel wearing typical Omega clothes and showing his mating bitemark clearly. “This is my Omega, Castiel”  
“You? You!! Mister righteous mated and Omega ?” unbelievable!” snorted Luc pissing Dean off  
“Listen, I know. Alright? I know, that is why I came” said Dean  
“I didn´t see this coming!” said Luc “Nice bite-mark and nice bruise on his jaw” said Luc with a creepy tone on his voice. Dean wanted to kill him right now.  
“He was… reluctant and uncooperative” said Dean lowering his voice and looking sideways to Cass that cringed a little  
“jajajaja don´t be ashamed brother, this shit happens” said Luc smiling brightly  
“Sam fired me, he doesn´t understand… we had a terrible fight and he… he asked me never to come back. I understood then that my behavior towards you was unfair. I didn´t give you the change and on top of that I turned my back on Adam. I would like you both to know that I understand and that I am sorry” Dean said finishing his act and feeling dirty inside and out. He pointed at Cass and ordered “To the car, now!” And they both started to go back to the car when Luc called  
“Wait Dean! Maybe you could come inside for a moment, have a drink and see your brother after so many years?” said Luc  
“I would love that” said Dean “I can´t leave him alone in the car…” said Dean and Luc nodded in understanding “Come inside with me” Cass followed suit faking impeccable submission that made Dean wonder if he knew this role way better that he had ever imagined. Is that how Michael made him behave? This was fucked!  
“Please come inside” Luc invited them and pointed them towards the livingroom “Adam come here!” he called out and a very skinny and pale Adam entered the room. When he saw Dean his surprise was obvious. He eyes towards Luc and back at Dean wondering how it was possible that his brother was there in his livingroom. “Your brother and his Omega had come for a visit” Luc said and then Dean saw it, Adam looked at Castiel, Omega, with the bite mark, subdued after Dean and something broke inside him. Dean saw disappointment in his brother´s eyes and it hurt a lot, even if it was all fake.  
“Nice to see you Dean and your Omega. Do you want a cup of coffee?” asked Adam politely  
“Sure thing Adam, it is good to see you brother” said Dean trying to connect with him, but the word brother made Adam flinch and that made Dean almost break character.  
“I will get the coffee immediately. Alpha do you want a cup of coffee too?” asked Adam to Luc while still looking at Castiel . Luc agreed to the coffee and then Adam asked Dean with a hard tone “Dean, will your … Omega need a drink?”  
“No coffee for him, I had his heat last week and he might be pregnant, coffee might not be good, just a glass of water for him” said Dean trying to make Luc comfortable so the plan could go on. He has displayed all the signs of Alpha possession he could think off.  
“Sure” said Adam surprised and disappeared towards the kitchen.  
“So… thinking about pups eh?” asked Luc “We have tried but unfortunately, your brother has had two miscarriages already, he is on medication right now, we will try again soon” said Luc and that made Dean very uncomfortable. First knowing that his brother had gone through two miscarriages and how painful that might have been and he was all alone, but then on top of that… the idea of Luc having sex with him …damm it  
“I am sorry to hear that, he seems too thin to conceive, you might need to push him into eating more” said Dean “I hope it works”  
“It is the meds, they make him vomit a lot. Disgusting but necessary” said Luc.  
“Alpha” said Cass shyly getting Dean Attention and whispering something.  
“Yes Omega. He needs to use the restroom” said Dean “Is it Ok?” Luc agreed  
“Go to the kitchen, Adam will show you” said Luc nodding “I hope that means you have indeed succeeded during the heat” he said smiling creepily.  
“We will know soon, the doctor said we could have him tested in another week” Dean said distracting Luc.  
“Tell me Dean, what are you planning to do now that you are no longer in business with your brother” Dean smiled and started to talk shop because he knew that would distract Luc. He hoped he could give Cass enough time.

“Hello?” asked Cass entering the kitchen. Adam was there, looking at the pot over the range, crying with a lost expression. “Adam? Are you alright?” he asked placing a hand on his shoulder and that made him react.  
“I am so sorry …so sorry… I never expected Dean to mate an Omega against his will… he hits you too?” asked Adam looking at Castiel´s blossoming bruise.  
“Oh god! Adam this is not what you think ok?. Your brother would never treat me like that, Dean is wonderful” Castiel hugged Adam that was very upset and didn´t understand anything “Listen to me, this is all a ruse so we could see you and talk to you” said Cass trying to talk to Adam and making him understand.  
“What?” he was in shock. Was that true? The way Castiel was behaving now it was not like he was submissive or compliant.  
“Lets get them the coffee and come back here” said Castiel  
They carried the coffee to the living room and Castiel asked Dean if he could sit in the kitchen with Adam “Of course Omega, he is your brother in law after all, Is that alright with you Luc?” he asked trying to be respectful with the other Alpha  
“Sure sure, let us talk” said the asshole and Dean smiled because he had seen in Castiel´s eyes that all was good, he winked at his husband and he realized the plan was working when he saw a wonder in Adam´s eyes.  
Once in the kitchen Adams asked “So it is all really a ruse? You are not mated to Dean?”  
“Oh no that is real, I am indeed mated to Dean, mated and married. We are in love. Your brother is really respectful towards Omegas, he takes really good care of me. The bruise on my jaw… work related injury, I am a boxer” Cass explained and that last statement made Adam´s eyes open wide “Long story, I will tell you all someday, but now we have a plan to get you free of Luc and we need to talk”  
Cass explained the shady stuff his Alpha was into, they were going to tip the police on some of his transactions and he is going to be taken to a police station to be questioned. “Meanwhile in custody, you have no Alpha and you cannot touch the money, he will need bail to be paid, you might suggest Dean to do it” Cass explained and Adam listed eagerly “I hope Dean has gained over Luc by now, he will trust him with you. Once he is your acting Alpha you will go together to a police station and meet my sister, she is Lawyer and she will help you make an official statement to declare your Alpha unfit. During the investigation, you will be put under Dean´s custody. Luc will end up in Jail and you would legally be free from him and you will go back to be under the family Alpha.” When Cass saw the panic on Adam´s face Cass explained that John was missing, he was being hunted by the police for shooting Dean, Apparently, Adam didn´t know anything about that. So the family Alpha was Dean being the older brother. Adam agreed then to play his part. They went back to the living room and play their parts until the end of their meeting.  
“Brother it has been very nice to see you again. Luc thanks for welcoming us in your home, after everything ... It means a lot to me” Dean shook his hand and smiled, then signaled his Omega to follow.  
“See you another time Dean, I will call you about that investment we discussed” said Luck  
“Thanks Luc, I appreciate it” said Dean getting in the car. Once they were driving back home. Cass held Dean´s hand and suddenly he felt Dean´s tension melting into his touch.  
“Are you alright?” asked Cass  
“This was one of the most difficult things I have ever done. It felt so wrong, I am sorry for how I talked to you, I am sorry about how I behaved … you know that is not me right?, please tell me you know that” Dean begged  
“Dean, calm down babe. I know that was just a play” said Cass reassuringly “Adams knows that too, he is on board with the plan, he said he really like seeing you, he asked about Sam. I liked him a lot” said Cass smiling. “I love you Dean”  
“I love you too my angel” said Dean squeezing his hand. “I like it when you call me that” said Cass resting his head over the Alpha´s shoulder.


	4. Broken & destroyed

 

 

Dean and Cass knew that Luc had been arrested 30 minutes ago and were obviously quite anxious, therefore, when Dean´s phone rang, he ran towards it but then tried to calm himself before getting it and answer  
“Hello?” he asked  
“Hello Dean?, This is Luc, your brother in Law” Dean made a disgust face. He hated the guy so much!  
“Hey Luc! How is it going? I was thinking about organizing a barbecue this weekend maybe you would like to come over and bring Adam? I would be nice to see you both again” said Dean trying to sound normal.  
“Look Dean, I don´t have much time, I will explain later man but I need help I am in trouble Dean…” said Luc whose voice sounded indeed worried. Dean thought about it amused.  
“Hey Hey tell me what happened? Are you and my brother alright?” Dean asked.  
“I am in Jail, they police is accusing me of things and they would not let me out until I make bail… I need you to come over the sheriff´s office and bail me out” said Luc “I promise Dean, I am clean!”  
“Sure Luc, I will be there in 15 minutes…” said Dean, ja! clean sure you are clean!  
“Wait, Dean?” Dean smiled because he realized the plan was now working.  
“Yes Luc?” said Dean  
“They are asking for a lot of money Dean, more than you might have to spare… but I have the money you need to go home and take Adam to the bank, my lawyer is making a document so you would be Adam´s secondary Alpha or something like that so you can take him to the bank so he can pay this” said Luc giving Dean instructions  
“Are you sure you are alright?, Is there anything else I can do for you Luc?” asked Dean faking concern  
“Nah, take care of your brother until I make it out on Sunday, I don´t think she should stay by himself in the house” said Luc  
“Don´t worry I will, give your lawyer my phone, I will help you both. I will see you soon” said Dean finishing the call and running towards Cass giving him a hug. “It is almost done!” The phone rang again and this time it was the lawyer, he will be waiting for him at Luc´s home. Dean went over, got the document and instead of taking Adam to the bank he took him to the station, where Anna was waiting for them, Adam provided proof to the police that his Alpha was into shady business and stated an unfit Alpha claim. That night, he was granted to go home under Dean´s protection and responsibility.  
“Adam!” claimed Sam when they entered the door. Then Adam saw that humongous man enveloping in a hug and he barely managed to wonder if that was Sam.  
“Sam?” he asked and Sam realizing he was probably overwhelming his little brother stepped back a little. “You kept growing… and what is it with your hair?” Adam asked making Dean laughed like crazy.  
“Told you Sam, to much… you need a haircut!” Dean walked towards Cass who hugged him warmly. They kissed lovingly “You did good” said Cass making Dean melt a little “Proud of you Dean”  
Adam, Sam and Anna were looking at them like idiots. “They are really in love …” said Adam with tears almost prickling from his eyes. “They are, Dean has saved my brother” answered Anna while holding Sam´s hand and then looking at him happily.  
“I am glad you see it too” said Sam “I think they have saved each other though” finished Sam “Adam I will show you to your room, you will stay here with them until we finish all this craziness”. Adam got settled into the guest room, later Cass brought him a clean set of towels and made sure he had everything he needed. Dean cooked dinner for all of them and they had their first family dinner in a very long long time.  
“Well I need a brief summary of everything” said Adam happily  
“Where do you want to start, ask away” said Sam  
“Dean where did you and Cass met?” he asked. After they all took turns making him catch up with their story Adam´s eyes were wide open in surprise. “Wow… wow” he said “So you are indeed a boxer like you told me” he said to Cass  
“I was… not anymore. I am no longer Alpha so I won´t be able to do it anymore” said Cass a little bummed. Adam noticed Dean moving slightly to hold Cass´s hand under the table.  
“You have a fight, a big one coming at the end of the month” said Dean “Pity, I was so sure you can beat the shit out of that cocky Dick Roman guy…” Dean sighted loudly.  
“Yeah, the guy is a prick” said Cass “Pity I cannot punch him good”  
“Why don´t you?” asked Adam  
“Because no Omega would be allowed to enter the federation… he would never agree to fight against him” said Dean but he saw a special shine in Adam´s eyes, like when he was younger and planning something big “Although I see Adam´s point, it is already settled, you can just go up there, challenge the guy and if he backs down from the fight against an Omega, he would be seen as a coward, he would have to fight you. But it would be dangerous… Alpha man like that… when challenged it can turn ugly soon” said Dean.  
“You would be there, I don´t fear Roman, although if I fight, would Michael be able to collect?” asked Cass.  
“No, Dean would have to, he is your Alpha” said Anna “Michael would be mortified to see you fight as an Omega and win money on it, you can both use the money to retire comfortably. I am pretty sure as soon as they know Cass is Omega, the polls would shift, if he wins he would make a shit tonne of money” she said  
“That is 100% up to you babe “said Dean “You have plenty of time to decide” He pecked him on the lips.  
“Yeah we have plenty on our hands right now” said Cass referring to Michael and Luc “It has been a long day for us and specially for Adam, we should go to bed” They all agreed. Sam and Anna went home, Dean suspected that they went home together. When he left Adam settled in his room, Dean went back to their bedroom with Cass and they both eased into their pajamas and into bed.  
“Dean …” moaned Cass getting his hand into Dean´s pants “Please husband make love to me”  
“Ummm” he moaned “You want me back inside again? I like the idea…” Dean and Cass had a torrid night of sex and again sex on the shower in the morning, he was worried Cass could be quite sore. “Babe would you do me this time… you have to be quite sore and… and I would really like to feel you inside…” hesitated Dean  
“Hey babe” Cass said seriously “You don´t need to ask twice, you don´t need any excuse either, just tell me what you want, what you need because all I want is to make you happy, as happy as humanly possible” said Cass kissing him roughly  
“Please Cass make love to me” So Castiel did, he made love long and sweet, then changed pace and finished roughly and dirty. He came all over Dean´s gaping hole with a shout that was probably quite too loud taking into account that they have Adam over.

Adam felt weird, tired of course but extremely wired. He was free. Was he? Yeah! Dean loved him, he was his brother, and he would never do what John had done years ago. How about Luc, would he come for him? The idea made him want to kill himself. He went to bed and tried to close his eyes. The house was silent. He heard voices and whispers from the A/C conduct near the bed. Apparently the vent was directly connected to Dean and Castiel´s room.  
“Please Cass make love to me” he thought he heard. He opened his eyes in Awe. That was… Dean´s voice? No. Impossible. He heard a moan and some begging he didn´t recognize then “Dean god you feel so dam amazing around my cock… fuck I love you” OMG. Adam sat in the bed.  
He was not only hearing his brother and husband having sex next door. He realized the Omega was fucking the Alpha! He had never even considered that was possible. He cursed himself for being so close minded but he said to himself that it was probably due to the submissive and abusive relationship he had been forced into for the last 5 years and a half. Noises of amazing sex coming from the vent now until he heard a cry and more praising he did not understand “You are the love of my life Cass, I love you” had said Dean. Then there was nothing else. Adam laid down on bed and before he realized he was crying. He cried for a long time because, Cass had gone to bed with a wonderful man, that had given him pleasure and probably was now cuddled into Dean´s warm arms… the last thing he had heard before going to sleep is how loved he was. Adam had never felt that way. Luc had been rude, possessive, and dominant, he didn´t even consider Adam´s pleasure when he fucked him, many times he didn´t even get to come but Luc didn´t care. He wanted to breed him like an animal, he had been so pissed at the miscarriages. Then thinking about the babies, Adam cried some more.  
It was the middle of the night when a blunt sound woke him up. His first thought was that Michael was in the house and coming to get him. He got up from the bed and moved closer to the door to make sure it was still locked as he had left it when he had gone to bed. It was locked but there was somebody moving in the corridor. Another noise and some cursing.  
“Be careful, I don´t want my Omega dead” he hear an unknown voice say. “Take him and let´s head out. The gas would keep Dean drugged for a couple of hours more, by that time, their marriage and their mating bond would be destroyed” That made Adam flinch. It must be Michael, Castiel´s brother had come to take him back by force. Adam called Sam and once he answered, he texted him everything in silence.  
“You don´t know him, he will hunt you down until the end of the world, you don´t know Dean” another male voice said and that made Adam panic even more. Was it even possible? Was that John´s voice in the corridor?  
Adam started to have a panic attack, he moved carefully towards his bathroom and locked himself in there. He struggled to keep breathing. And holed in there is how Sam had found him almost 20 minutes later after pounding at the door and breaking it to enter. “He is here! He is not breathing properly” he shouted to somebody else “Adam? Can you hear me? Adam, it´s me Sam!” His brother tried to make him understand but Adam was lost, everything went black.  
When Dean woke up, he had a strange feeling. He felt dizzy and he moved his hand towards Cass to wake him up and he realized he was no longer in bed. Was he in the couch? He opened his eyes slowly and it was still dark. Sam was there… wait! Sam was there???  
“Hey Dean?” said Sam “He is recovering consciousness” said another familiar voice. It was Castiel´s doctor  
“What are you doing here? Is Cass alright?” asked Dean but he didn´t see him around “Where is Cass?” They looked at each other and suddenly Dean felt a thunder of pain going through him and screamed. He felt like he was on fire.  
“They are trying to break the bond” said the doctor. “It will feel like torture for both of them, Once they had finished the ritual they will clean Castiel´s body from the mating and Dean will no longer feel him” said the doctor  
“Good luck with that… they cannot break it” said Dean calming down a little before feeling the pain again and greeting his teeth withholding a growl “It is not a one-sided mating, erasing Cass´s mating mark would not break the bond because I would still have this” said Dean moving his shirt to the side and showing them a mating bite mark in his collarbone.  
“Dean, this is important… did you bite Castiel first?” asked the doc  
“No, I asked him to bite me first. I wanted this to be his choice 100%” said Dean trying to get up from the couch but falling down twisting in pain. Sam and the doc moved him back onto the couch.  
“This is both good and bad. Good because as Dean has said no matter what, they would never be able to break the mating bond just by breaking Dean´s mark on his husband, Castiel´s mark will still be on Dean” the doctor explained to Sam and Anna.  
“And the bad side?” asked Anna worriedly  
“Well.. if they don´t realise it, they might try to push Cass too far and the stress and pain might kill him and sub sequentially Dean´s life is also at risk” Sam cringed at the idea of losing his brother but he understood that the other option, losing Cass now that he was so deeply in love with him, might be even worse than death itself.  
“Cass is the toughest man I know, he will hold” said Dean  
“Sam I need to tell you something” said Adam entering the room  
“Hey Adam How are you feeling?” asked Sam helping him sit down on a chair. He was still stiff and shaky  
“I heard a noise, two man were on the corridor. They didn´t smell me probably because the scent of Dean and Castiel after having sex was just too strong. My door was locked and I hid. One man was carrying Cass while talking about breaking their mating bond and marriage because he wanted his Omega back” Adam made a pause because he felt terrified about the other piece of information we was withholding  
“Adam?” asked Sam sensing that something else had happened.  
“Then I heard the other man talking … it was dad” said Adam and he saw Sam´s face twist in shock and disgust.  
“Are you sure?” he asked  
“I would never forget his voice, trust me I am sure” he said.  
“Let´s call Benny and Victor” said Sam taking his phone he punched some numbers and very cryptically said “It´s Sam Winchester. He is in the country again. He has helped Michael Novak to kidnap Dean´s husband Castiel. Dean´s apartment” he hanged.  
“Why do I have the feeling that you have been looking into John´s location for a while” said Anna  
“Because he had” said Dean and that surprised Sam who thought he had kept this secret “He has been keeping track of him for years”  
“Dean … I … didn´t think you…” Dean raised his hand to stop him  
“I know you were doing it to protect us, It´s fine. But you are my brother, you don´t need to keep secrets from me ok?” said Dean before hissing with pain again a closing his eyes shut “Fuck they are hurting Cass so much, we need to stop them Sam” A knock on the door interrupted them. It was Benny and Victor.  
“We have a lead on them. John entered the country last night after Michael Novak contacted him” said Victor “Sorry Dean, we should have kept an eye on that Michael guy” Dean shacked his head letting him feel like it was not his fault.  
“Anna does your family have any properties around Lake Wilkings?” asked Benny  
“Yes, my parents owned a cottage, we are renting it to an Italian guy” said Anna  
“I don´t think so, not anymore. The phone calls we traced from Michael are now being diverted from a tower near the lake, they must be there” said Benny  
“Let´s go then” said Dean but Benny stopped him  
“There is something else. We know that Michael instructed his lawyer to lay a claim of unlawful marriage in court. I thought he had no case so I went to see the lawyer, he cracked under pressure and spilled it all in exchange for protection. It turns out that Michael is planning on medicating Castiel to turn him into Alpha again” The statement made both the doctor and Dean jump  
“How?” said the doctor  
“You said that would kill him” Dean demanded  
“It will, he cannot be using the same meds, I am wondering if those shady doctors are providing him with new experimental we don´t even know about jet” said the doc worriedly  
“He declared to vials of hormonal treatment for his brother when entering the country, it is on his customs form” said Victor “I have the names he declared here…” Victor was looking for something on his phone he showed a customs pdf on his phone to the doctor.  
“Oh my god… that is…not possible!” he said  
“What? What is it doc?” asked Anna terrified  
“This is not going to work… he plans of suppressing the Omega in him for good. He doesn´t realize … he will kill him” said the doctor but then he looked at Sam and then Sam realized that there was something else. Something the doctor didn´t want to discuss in front of Dean.  
“Alright, let´s stop this craziness” said Sam “Benny, take Anna and Adam to a safe location, keep them out of the loop therefore no matter what happens they can get out and disappear if necessary” Sam saw Anna´s anger in her face, she hated to be treated like she was useless. “Anna, you are Beta, you can take charge of Adam for good it things go sideways. I need you to keep my brother safe while I go get yours back, please” Sam pleaded and saw Anna´s face soften a little. She put a hand on Adam´s shoulder and agreed.  
“Doc I need you near Dean but also near Cass just in case, I know I am asking you to get involved and it might be dangerous…” Sam started but the doctor stopped him “I am Alpha Sam, I can handle myself. And this is also personal, I have taken a liking at you all and honestly I would never turn down a chance to punch Michael in the face for all this” said the doctor  
“Thanks doc” said Sam with a smile  
“Call me Balthazar please” said the doctor and helped Dean move “I know it sucks Dean but we need to get you in the car” they all move out of the apartment and into the two cars. Sam stood outside the Impala´s driver door and hugged goodbye to Adam “Take care of my girl brother” he whispered on his ear making Adam smile and nod in agreement. Then he held Anna´s hand and dragged her into his arms before kissing her passionately “I love you Anna, stay safe” Anna was in shock, Sam loved her back!  
“Come back to me Sam” she begged kissing him again before getting in the car with Benny and Adam. When Sam got into the Impala he was silent. “I was about time” said Dean with a chuckle and a side groan of pain “Shut up” said Sam turning red.  
The drive to the lake was quite too long, Dean eventually stopped twisting in pain and fell asleep. Sam worriedly asked Balthazar “The pain has stopped … is Cass alright Balthazar?”  
“Yeah Sam … there is something I haven´t told you and I didn´t want to in front of Dean, it is big and I think they should realise it at the right time and together. I think Dean and Castiel are true mates” said the doc  
“Excuse me?” said Sam surprised  
“That is a tale” said Victor “There is not such things as true mates”  
“It exists, it is indeed very estrange and rare. Mates physiology synchronizes, they somewhat have like a telepathic connection like they could feel each other´s feelings and well-being”  
“You are telling me that Dean knows Cass is still alive” said Sam  
“He does, is some major injury happened to Castiel, Dean would feel it so deep and real like he was the one hurt. And I am afraid this goes even deeper, I have only seen this once before. We had an Alpha in the hospital that was sick and getting sicker by the minute, there was massive organ failure without explanation, he was gone quite quickly. I later discovered that within hours of difference his true mate had died in a car accident, same symptoms”  
“Are you telling me that if Michael kills Cass, Dean would die too?” Said Sam alarmed  
“I am afraid so” confirmed Balthazar “The other way around too. True mates are a rare occurring and therefore there Is not much known for real about it”  
“Fuck! This keeps getting more and more dangerous” said Sam “Now my dad is here, he had almost killed Dean already once. We have been following his lead for a while, he lived running from the police first in the US, we were getting close, I know how he thinks. He decided to flee the country, crossed the border into Mexico. Since then, I kept tabs on his movements but I had no idea we was back into the US. Michael must have contacted him somehow.”  
“I will keep an eye on Dean and if Cass needs attention, once you give me the green light I will tend to him too. Meanwhile I will protect the car and Dean” said Balthazar  
“Thanks man, really thanks a lot. I would appreciate if you could examine Adam too, if he gives permission for such thing. He is so thin, Dean said he had two miscarriages and that Luc had him under heavy medication. I am worried” he added and Balthazar blushed a little.  
“Yes, I f he agrees to” he said making Sam frown  
“Oh fuck do you smell that?” said Dean from the back seat “It seems that the doc here has the hots for our little brother…”  
“I … I am very respectful of Omegas, I would never… and he has been through a lot… and…sorry that was out of place” Balthazar concluded after the rambling  
“Hey doc, is alright, If Adam likes you back, we are good. We like you so that is already good and you also know that we didn´t like Luc because he treated our brother like a bitch. And now he is in Jail…just saying…” said Sam as a veiled threat.  
“Yeah Adam has been through a lot, I don´t know if he wants to be in a relationship at all, but even if he likes you, you would need to talk to him about what has happened to him in the last 5 years, because I feel like we don´t know half of it.” Said Dean and Sam nodded in agreement.  
“If I ever make a move to make my feelings noted … I would be careful” said Balthazar  
“If you keep smelling like that when you talk about him or are close to him… I am quite sure you won´t need to explain Adam anything else… it is pretty self-explanatory” said Victor that had been silent the rest of the time. “We are here, I am turning the engine down now, the cabin is around the corner” They entered in Alpha mode. Sam and Victor left the car. Balthazar stood nearby and Dean remained seated inside in evident pain and very worried.  
“Try to calm down Dean” said Balthazar who was smelling the aggression and distress from the mated Alpha. Gunshots were heard in the distance making them both jump  
“Fuck fuck” cursed Dean exchanging a worried look with Balthazar “Go Doc, make sure they are alive. I have my gun, I will make my stance, go!” so Balthazar run towards the cabin and when he peeked inside he saw the situation.

Sam was pointing the gun at Michael, he had Castiel in his arms, unconscious and he had a syringe by his neck. There was a dead man on the floor that was undoubtedly John Winchester, Victor was partially out of his sight but he was severely injured to say the least because he wasn’t moving at all. Sam saw him peeking at the window and sighted with relief.  
“Michael, do you really want to kill you own brother?” asked Sam trying to get his attention  
“I don´t care… where is Dean?” asked Michael  
“he is not here” said Sam  
“What a crappy Alpha… do you hear this Cassie” Michael´s tone was cruel “Your loving Alpha is not even here… he doesn´t care if you die or not. Nobody cares Cass, nobody cares about an Omega” said Michael finally  
“Shut up, he is unconscious, what have you done to him? Eh?” asked Sam with a feral growl  
“I tried to break the bond, but I don´t know why it didn´t work. We tested more uncommon and harsh techniques… bond stayed strong. I had nothing to lose so I injected him the hormonal treatment anyway, the one to suppress his Omega completely. My contact had warned me that this could fry his brain… I guess he was right” The cruel man finished. “Now you could let me go and see if you can safe him or… you can fight me and he would die for sure.” He said getting the needle on his neck”  
“Alright, let Cass here, get out the back door and leave. Do not come back Michael” said Sam  
“See you looser” said Michael to Castiel´s ear on a whisper. Then he threw him towards Sam while he used the distraction to run. Straight into Balthazar´s hands. Sam could hear some fighting but he concentrated on Cass. He checked if there was still a pulse. Very faint but there was a pulse. He sighted in relief. The struggle outside made him move towards the door to see Balthazar on the floor he had Michael on a chocking grip until he lost consciousness. Then he let him go and Sam took Michael and tied him up. “Go check on Cass, he is not alright” he begged  
Balthazar rushed inside to see a very pale Castiel unconscious on the floor. His breathing was swallow. This was very bad. He had the intuition that he needed to get Cass to Dean immediately and both to the clinic right now. He checked on Victor, he was still alive. The bullet had graced his skull and he was bleeding profusely, he needed to be taken to the hospital.  
“I will take Castiel, Dean and Victor to the hospital Call me when you have cleaned this all up and I will update you if there is any change. I will call Benny too to let him know what went down here”  
“Go doc, make all you can to help them” said Sam “I got this”  
“Alright” Balthazar took Cass into his arms bridal style and walked towards the Car. “Dean? It´s me Balthazar” he warned in case he was going to shoot him but there was no answer. When he got to the car, Dean was also passed out, the gun still into his hand.  
He laid Cass on the back seat partially on Dean´s lap and run towards the house to do the same with Victor. He buckled him up on the front seat and drove towards the hospital like a mad man.  
Thirty minutes Later, Anna and Adam joined them at the hospital clinic for Omegas. He made his point in having Dean and Cass lying on the same bed. If this were their last moments, they deserved to spend them together. Victor was in the ICU, he was going to be alright.  
When Sam and Benny arrived two hours later, nobody asked about John or Michael, it was not the place or the moment. Sam said “we are safe” and everyone nodded.  
“How are they” asked Sam worried  
“Dean is conscious, he is not in pain anymore, because Cass is not suffering” said Balthazar “He asked us to give him some privacy with him. Sam, Castiel is dying” Sam´s face dropped with the news.  
“There is no hope then…” he said  
“There is always hope” said Adam hugging his brother. They remained fused in a hug like that for a long while and Sam saw Balthazar melt with love at them. He smiled and let Adam go. “It is so good to have you back”  
“I wish we could do more for Cass, Dean is going to hurt so bad after loosing him” said Adam  
“It is more complicated than that” said Sam “I get that you didn´t tell them” he asked Balthazar  
“I didn´t think it was my place” the doc said  
“Balthazar thinks Dean and Cass are true mates. Their bond is specially powerful for what I saw and that unfortunately means that if Cass dies, it would be only a matter of hours before Dean dies too” he said trying to sound like that was not breaking him on the inside.  
“I wouldn´t have it any other way Sam” said Dean from the door. Everyone looked at him, he was pale and looking sick “Cass is not waking up, he is breathing with difficulty again Doc, please help him he is in distress” Balthazar sprung from his chair into the room and called the nurses. They adjusted and oxygen mask to help Cass breath better the remaining of his time  
“Dean…” said Anna “ oh Dean!” he started crying and Sam enveloped her in his arms. “Dean you should get back in there, get every second with him you can” said Sam  
“I don´t know how long I have, but I want to tell you that watching my family back together and safe like this is what I needed the most. Is all dealt with?” he asked Sam  
“Yeah, dad is dead. Michael is in jail and he is not getting out ever. Victor is in ICU but recovering alright. We are all safe now” Sam said and then on an impulse he added “Listen Dean, the true mates thing is powerful, like nothing I have ever imagined. Cass is dying and you are dying with him. Maybe if you push to live, he might get better, live because you do… this is nonsense what I am trying to say is that you are connected in ways we will never understand maybe there is still hope” Sam finished.  
“There is always hope” Dean said and that got an smile from Sam and Adam  
“Jezz you and Adam are too much like mom” said Sam. Dean have Adam and Sam a hug. He also hugged Anna and it all felt like a goodbye. He palmed Balthazar´s back when stepping inside the room again “Thanks for everything doc, be good to Adam” he whispered.  
Dean laid down next to Cass and held him in his arms. He looked so pale and weak, nothing like the Cass he met at the gym, full of strength and a little sass. Dean smiled at the memory  
“Cass, my love. What wouldn´t I give to see those beautiful blue eyes again… I love you so much my husband, my mate. If feels like an eternity and no time at all that we have been together. We are true mates, this was destined to happen” said Dean feeling a warm pull into his heart, he smiled and closed his eyes “Our bond cannot be broken, Michael and my dad tried to destroyed it and they couldn´t. I felt your love, your fear, your strength, I felt you fighting them all those hours. You are the bravest man I have ever met. I love you so much Castiel. Please if there is any chance that we can have this a little longer I beg you to fight, for us, so we can be together longer. I love you babe”  
Dean drifted into a deep sleep or was it a comma? He didn´t know. When he opened his eyes again, he was alone in the hospital bed and for a millisecond he felt broken, alone and tears started to fall down his face. Was the bond broken?, their marriage destroyed? or worse, Was Cass dead? But then, he felt something else.

 

He felt surprise! Emotion. Love. When closed his eyes he understood that he was feeling Castiel. His husband was alive!


	5. What we had lost and what we have to gain.

 

Cass was with Adam in the clinic cafeteria. Adam usually came to check on Dean everyday … and he might have not said anything but he came to spend time with Balthazar too. When they were together they irradiated a happy smell. It was very nice to see them slowly fall in love.  
Cass was in the hospital for three weeks. He recovered slowly thanks to Dean´s strength. Finally he was discharged but Bal had made a point to his fellows that true mates that had gone through a major trauma like this, needed to stay as closer together as possible. So Cass was allowed to sleep by Dean. His mate, his husband who had given him inhuman strength to survive something nobody had survived before. Dean who had been in a coma for 5 weeks now, was getting strong because Cass was doing everything in his human ability to get healthy and strong fast, to help Dean recover.  
He was waiting for the results of some tests when Adam came and they decided they needed some food therefore they went downstairs and got something to eat.  
“How are you doing Adam, I know you love Dean and that we are friends but… you are here today to see him, right? I mean you look dashing today…” Cass dared to ask making Adam blush widely  
“He is so gentle, and he likes me I know that … I can smell it… what is preventing him from asking me out on a date?” he asked a little bummed  
“Maybe he is waiting you to ask him…” said Cass  
“I think he is afraid of my past, I got issues… it will be different… difficult to trust someone after all that happened… who would like all those complications in his live?” he said babbling a little  
“Oh Adam sweetheart!” said Cass holding his hand reassuringly “Bal likes you, he is nice, he is gentle, he respects Omegas, he might be withholding because he doesn´t want to push too far and lose your friendship as well. He might be shy… but one thing I know” Cass had full attention of Adam right now  
“What?” asked Adam curious  
“He would be very lucky to have an Omega like you by his side, we all have issues… like I am the one to talk!” said Cass but suddenly he went tense. Closed his eyes and put a hand over his heart.  
“Are you alright?” asked Adam worried looking at the tense and concentrated face of brother in law.  
“Oh god! Dean is conscious” said Cass running towards the elevator followed by a surprised Adam. When they entered the room, Dean was indeed awake and sitting in bed looking better that in weeks. “Dean!” Cass launched into his arms. He hugged him desperately. “Oh Dean” he buried his face into Dean´s neck and scented him.  
“Oh Cass you are alive!” Dean said with a raspy voice “Let me see you babe” asked Dean looking into those beautiful blue eyes. Dean smiled widely.  
“I am babe, I am alive thanks to you. You gave me all your strength. You almost die yourself trying to save us” said Cass  
“There is no me if there is no you. It was worth it!” said Dean kissing him lovingly.

Adam stepped out just in time to see Bal come over. He pointed out towards the room and the doc smiled at the scene. Adam´s heart melted at the honesty of that smile, they were relieved that Dean was safe and that they were together and happy.  
“Let´s give them some time to reacquaint” said Adam slipping his arm into Balthazar´s and walking towards the clinics garden “So … Bal … are you waiting for me to ask you out on a date? Or am I reading this wrong all the way?” Adam felt Bal tense and then let a sight out while letting the tension go.  
“I was afraid you would say no…I am not the kind of Alpha Luc was but I … I … ” Bal said nervously  
“I know” Adam stopped his rambling and squeezed his arm “I know you are nothing like Luc. I allowed you to examine me so you fully understood what I have been though all these years … if you still want to go on a date with me… that is what I am.”  
“I do!” said Balthazar quickly and that got a chuckle from Adam.  
“Eager much?” said Adam smiling and Bal laughed.  
“You are a truly wonderful man, I liked you immediately but… I wanted to make sure you were alright with me making a move and asking you out on a date, we hanged out here in the hospital and I got to know you… your friendship is really important to me” said the doc.  
“Bal… Your friendship is important to me too. It had been a long time since somebody outside my family had treated me like a human being. Luc´s acquaintances were often similar in Omega belief to him, even if they were not just as cruel, they didn´t think I should get to decide about my life, or get a vote on my marriage or anything else for the matter… It was exhausting to live like that” Adam admitted and before he knew it Balthazar had hugged him tightly and it felt wonderful.  
“I hate those people so much, you are a truly remarkable person, yes Omega too, but that is just part of who you are. I am sorry you had to endure something like that but the fact that you lived through it and are still willing to give me a chance… only says that you are really strong. There is nothing to be ashamed of” Balthazar looked at Adam in the eye and repeated something that it was really important for him “You have nothing to be ashamed of” and he saw some tears popping into Adam´s eyes before he kissed him softly. Just a little peck on the lips that left Bal in the clouds “What was that for?” he asked almost out of breath  
“Because I like you a lot. So, how about dinner and a movie… let´s go for a classical cheesy date yes?” asked Adam back to his goofy self.  
“Yes” the Alpha was out of words. He smelled the Omega´s happiness and comfort and felt proud.  
“Tomorrow night?” Adam asked again  
“Yes” nodded Bal  
“Alright, you can pick me up at 6 tomorrow. I will go check on Dean and Cass now” said Adam waving goodbye and smiling widely. The Alpha raise his hand to wave goodbye too still speechless. Adam was happy, he had turned the Alpha into jelly, and he smelled so good. Like earth after first rain of the spring and pine cones and … like home.  
When he arrived to the room, Cass had Dean on his arms, they were speaking softly about everything that had happened since they entered the hospital. Cass was telling him about Sam and Anna, about Adam and Bal. They were so close together that they could fuse if that could have been possible. They needed the proximity, their bond kept growing strong. Finally Adan decided to interrupt feeling guilty about it.  
“Sorry… but I really want to hug my brother” said Adam entering the room and enveloping Dean on his arms “Welcome back”  
“Good to see you kiddo, you look great, finally getting some meat on those bones” said Dean  
“Things have been good for me, Luc is in Jail, the lawyer said he might even get sentenced to life imprisonment so I would never have to see him again. I am healthier, Sam and Bal have been fussing about my health and bothering me about food… I have a date tomorrow!” said Adam blushing  
“With the hot doctor” said Dean “Good for you, he is a nice guy. I will make sure I remind him that I would break his legs if he does anything inappropriate you do not consent to” said Dean winking.  
“Dean, let Adam alone!” complained Cass elbowing him slowly.  
“Are you staying?” asked Adam and Cass nodded “Then I will ask Bal to drive me home. See you both tomorrow” Adam hugged Dean and Cass and left the room happily.  
“I love you Cass, look at me” said Dean and he got lost into those beautiful blue eyes “I didn´t know If I would ever be able to see these eyes that I love so much again”  
“Oh Dean … you saved us! You almost die yourself, it took all your strength” said Cass kissing him softly “I missed you so much” he kissed him again and suddenly Dean sniffed the air and looked at Cass with a question “Yes my love, my heat is closer again, I am not into suppressants of any kind so you can smell it coming. It is still a week or so away, we have plenty of time”  
“ummm” hummed Dean happily smelling Cass in and kissing the mating mark. They both felt their bond swell with happiness. There was something missing, Dean felt a longing, a pinch of guilt but it was impossible to decipher right now because stronger happier feelings were taking over.

 

Three days later he was discharged from the hospital. Dean and Cass went happily back to Dean´s apartment. They had dinner all together that Sunday and maybe that was Castiel´s happiest memory in a long time. He had a family, a real one. Not just Anna, now it was also Sam and Adam and Bal, also their friends Victor and Benny and their wives. A house full of happiness and noise. He involuntarily touched his stomach and felt a pinch of sadness. Dean frowned when he entered the room and saw Cass by the window lost in thought he had felt the sadness thought their bond quite clear now, that longing.  
“Guests are finally gone babe” said Dean and Castiel immediately retired the hand from his stomach suspiciously. Dean opened his eyes in surprise and asked “What are you not telling me?”  
Castiel´s face dropped with guilt and maybe a pinch of fear. “Hey babe, you know you can tell me anything right? I am never going to stop loving you” said Dean and that made Cass relax a little “I know something is bothering you I can feel it inside”  
“When I woke up in the hospital Baltazar told me about my health. About the hormones that Michael had injected me with, they were supposed to supress the Omega in me completely. It turns out that … when they were analysing my hormonal balance and found out that we had conceived during my heat” Dean looked at him stunned, then he remembered that Cass had been holding his belly when entering the room and his eyes unconsciously moved to his husband belly and whispered “Cass…”  
“Due to Michael´s intervention, it was impossible … I had a miscarriage when I was unconscious. It was just a few days old… but I cannot help but think about…. About what Michael took away from us” Castiel finally looked Dean in the eye seeing the tears shine in his eyes “Sorry I didn´t tell you before, first I was too excited to have you back and I didn´t want to bum you with sad news and also, I am still coming to terms with it myself” said Cass. Dean who had been serious by the door, moved to fuse on a hug with Cass.  
“I am so sorry Cass, I am so sorry I couldn´t get to you sooner and prevent this from happening” reassured Dean feeling tears roll down his cheeks.  
“I love you Dean, I do not blame you for this, this is on Michael and on him solely” he said “You almost dies trying to save us, your strength through the bond it helped me survive, we lost our baby and I worry that we won´t be conceiving again”  
“Did Bal tell you if you would ever be able to conceive? Or did those meds…” Dean almost didn´t dare to ask.  
“He said that it is uncertain” said Cass cleaning Dean´s tears softly with his hand  
“Your heat is coming, it might happen and this time, I will be here to take care of you both” said Dean still holding him on his arms “If we can´t do it ourselves we can always adopt a bunch of babies to fill the house” That made Cass smile and put on a funny face “What?” asked Dean  
“I never thought that being Omega was a blessing until I met you Dean. Thank you, than you, thank you for being so wonderful!” Cass sank into his chest and suddenly the scent of Castiel bloomed and filled the room. He smelled so perfect… “Oh my heat is really close now!”  
“I love the way you smell, even sweeter now that those chemicals are out of your body completely. I am going to eat you alive!, but I need some rest before your heat really starts of I will be in trouble” said Dean predatory.  
“Let´s head to bed then” said Cass holding his hand and dragging him to their bedroom. They put on their pajamas and slipped into bed into each other´s arms and closed their eyes contently. Instead of resting peacefully, Dean got immersed on a dream.  
It was pleasant at first, but then it turned sour. It was Cass and him in their home and there was a little girl running around the house chasing a little puppy “Look daddy Giggles has my shoe!” Dean looked at her lovingly. They had a beautiful daughter …was that was what the future should look like right? “Mary stop chasing him, he thinks this is a game”  
Suddenly Castiel entered the room crying desperately “It is gone Dean, dead!” Dean run alarmed towards his husband “who died Cass? What is going on?” Castiel cried and he was truly heartbroken “The baby is gone, died, I didn´t… I couldn´t keep her safe and she is gone” Dean pointed to the livingroom where Mary was playing with the dog, there was nothing now, silence. There was some hospital noises, Dean moved towards the livingroom and suddenly he was in a hospital room, Castiel´s hospital room. Bal was with him, he was holding his hand “I am so sorry Castiel, the rituals for breaking the bond were painful and a great source of stress for you. You were an Omega, fully for the first time since you presented and the hormonal injection … the baby is gone despite Dean´s efforts to keep you both alive though the bond. I am sorry”  
“If only I had known… I could have protected her better…” said Cass  
“Hey, don´t think about that alright? It was not the time, Dean and you will have plenty of time to create a family” said Bal  
“Can we even?...conceive? I mean …after all that chemistry in my body?” asked Cass and even though Bal tried to camouflage his answer, Cass saw it in his face.  
“What you have been though is unprecedented, we will monitor you closely, nothing in this charts indicates a problem Cass” said Bal reluctantly  
“Don´t lie to me… please?” begged Cass and Bal caved “I am telling you the truth, I don´t really know, nobody knows, We will monitor your health and your Omega reproductive cycle and hope for the best, you are alive and healthy. Let´s focus on getting your strength back to help Dean..” said Bal  
“Thanks doc, I am tired now, I will sleep a bit” said Cass  
“I will see you later” said Bal and the minute he walked out of the door he heard Castiel cry.  
Dean wanted to hold Cass, his heart was in pain. He opened his eyes and by his side Cass seemed to be also deep in a nightmare “I am so sorry…I couldn´t keep you safe” Cass said.  
Dean was surprised, what did just happened? Is it possible he had been on his husband´s dream? He rolled Cass into his arms and lulled him into a peaceful sleep. He would do anything to prevent Cass from hurting like this again. He needed to talk to somebody. He needed to talk to Bal and maybe Adam.

The next morning, he woke up early and sneaked into the kitchen, called his brother Adam and Baltazar on Skype. He settled down on the breakfast bar and waved happily when Adam´s sleepy face appeared on the screen.  
“Dean… too early” complained “What is wrong?”  
“I need to talk to you Adam, it is important” said Dean  
“Dean? Is everything alright?” asked Bal coming online his hair ruffled from bed “Oh! Hi Adam” the doc smiled and Adam blushed a little. Dean rolled his eyes, these two were adorable.  
“I am sorry I am going to bring such a serious topic like this on the phone, but I cannot leave the house. Cass´s heat is about to start. I … Castiel told me about the miscarriage” said Dean  
“I am glad he had told you, he was obviously very upset about it and not talking about something like that it only makes it worse” said Bal  
“I didn´t know… I am sorry Dean” Adam was quiet and serious. Dean knew how complicated it might be all this for him.  
“He is sure we will not conceive again, that what Michael had done to him has messed him up permanently. He has nightmares…” said Dean  
“Honestly, we have no idea of the long term side effects of anything that Michael has done to Cass” said Bal “He was also a professional fighter for quite long, his body has been exposed to a very intensive training. His metabolism is not like another normal person, he is a professional athlete”  
“Yeah, yeah you are right. Cass said something… he said I almost died trying to save them” that made Bal flinch  
“Well, Cass was unconscious and you were by his side. Suddenly his blood pressure dropped and he had a minor bleeding that afterwards were realized it was a miscarriage. Simultaneously you had a seizure and fell unconscious. You were using all your strength, energy to keep Castiel and the baby alive, when Cass lost the baby he somewhat was ready to let go, he was dying. You prevented that from happening” said Bal “We had an expert on true mates and soul bonds helping us while you were both unconscious” Bal left a deep breath and continued “Castiel kept referring as the baby as a girl, he said I should have protected her… we were very concerned about his mental health, apparently for a couple like you with this powerful bond losing a child that is the physical manifestation of the bond is specially harsh”.  
“Mary ….” Whispered dean to himself. Mary had been for just a few days the true mates bond made flesh. Dean felt his heart hurt.  
“Dean … as you might know I had two miscarriages, one after 6 weeks of pregnancy was specially harsh on me but the other one if was just after a couple of weeks and still felt terrible” started Adam and both Bal and Dean stayed quiet letting the Omega say what he wanted to say “I know how Cass might be feeling, if he needs someone to talk about this, he can talk to me if he wants to but you should be the one he talks this with. He is feeling extremely vulnerable now, take good care of him”  
“Thanks Adam. My question to both of you if Cass is ready for the possibility of conceiving again. Or what would do to Cass if after this heat we haven´t? I am afraid we are jumping into this too fast but he is entering his heat, there is no time” asked Dean baring his fears.  
“Listen Dean, you need to be full on your game. He needs you. This is his first full normal heat ever. No meds, no hormones, just full on Omega nature. Go, be his Alpha. We will deal with whatever happens afterwards. You have a big family, we have your back” said Bal still sleepy. Dean smiled, because yeah he already considered Bal part of the family.  
“Alright, alright, you make sense. I am letting you both go back to bed. Talk to you in a week” Dean finished the call and suddenly he realized what he said. Both back to bed… wait! Was that possible? that both Bal and Adam had been sleeping together when he called them? He was quite sure now that Adam was not in Sam´s apartment, that bedroom didn´t look like Sam´s spare bedroom. He smiled wickedly. Jezz  
“Dean?” asked Cass entering the room and bringing with him the smell of pure Omega in heat “I need you”  
“Lets get to bed my Omega” said Dean letting an Alpha growl out. Cass smiled at the effect he had over his husband “My perfect and beautiful Omega. I love you Cass” Dean kissed him  
“Dean… let´s go to bed, now!” said Cass demanding “Your perfect and beautiful Omega needs you naked right now” he demanded getting a little chuckle from Dean

Sex during heat was like nothing else in the world. It was especial, the thrive, the pull, the extreme pleasure of pleasing your partner when needed the most, feeling Cass so wet and ready for him, providing him the relieve he needed. Oh sex has been wonderful. Five days of pure pleasure, even just the fact of lying into each other´s arms, their scents mingling and mixing was incredible.  
On the fourths and fifth day of Castiel´s heat, instinct was more sated and fucking turned more into lovemaking. There was less pressure, there was also less energy, sex became more tender and full of feelings.  
Castiel was lying on his back, when Dean penetrated him, he was holding one of Cass´s leg´s up his shoulder and the penetration was deep and slow. Cass dragged him down for a kiss and the change on the angle made Dean grazed his prostate, Cass broke the kiss with a loud moan.  
“Like this?” Dean moved again and again on the same angle making Cass moan again loudly “Yes please please Dean. I am going to cum” he begged and soon Dean felt Cass haul his head back and getting his cock in hand to chase his orgasm. The pressure around his cock intensified but Cass was so wet that he kept moving slowly into him “I don´t have any experience but I cannot imagine sex being any better than this. I love to belong to you Dean, soul and body” said Cass on his post orgasm haze. The honesty of his eyes, those eyes that he loved so much, this was real, it was Castiel, his Omega, he loved him so much … his soul was magnificent he could feel how much he was loved through their bond. Dean felt the orgasm pool in his lower belly and increased the pace “Oh Cass… ohhhh please please, don´t you ever leave me husband” whispered Dean with ragged breathing. Dean cried out his orgasm and filled Cass knotting him. He rested his forehead on Castiel´s shoulder and evened his breathing.  
“Did you know that there are books for Omegas about how to pleasure their Alphas?” asked Cass “Interesting lecture, like they say that if I move like this…” said Cass moving downwards dragging the knot around his sphincter and tugging on it. Dean cried out with pleasure and felt another spur of cum. Cass repeated the action several times and the result was the same. Cass milked Dean and that kept him hard and his knot in place “Fuuuuck you are fucking perfect!” moaned Dean to that.  
“I love you Dean” said Cass finally allowing Dean to relax and the knot to go down  
“We are definitely doing that again… that book was useful! “ Dean kissed Cass lovingly and when the knot receded pulled out. A bunch of come slipped out of Cass´s ass. Damm that was quite a view. Cass blushed and Dean loved it.  
Dean had restrained himself from using breeding language because he knew it was a touchy topic but it was on their heads all the same. Would it be possible for them to conceive? Maybe they had already done it?... it was Cass the one that had finally brought it up.  
“Do you think we made a baby?” he whispered on Dean´s arms  
“I don´t know, we really really tried hard” Dean said “Whatever happens Cass we have all our lives to figure it out” Class closed his eyes and sighted “together”  
“I dream about her” his husband said “When I was pregnant I didn´t realize, being Omega was new to me, the bond was new. But when she was gone … I felt it, she left a hole” Cass said  
“Oh babe I know, I can feel it though the bond” Dean hugged him tightly “I am so sorry I was not there for you”  
“You were Dean, you tried so hard to keep us alive…and then you almost died to save me when I had given up already” Said Cass in pain now, Dean could feel it in the bond and held him even closer.  
“We loved each other. This bond we have is exceptionally strong, it can do amazing things. Maybe we just need to have a little faith in each other…” Dean suggested “that our destiny is awaiting” Cass smiled at that and the bond shinned with love.  
“Yeah, you are right” Cass dozed off in his arms and the heat was gone. Until next month… or month in a half… fortunately for Dean and Cass that was not the case. Because the future held surprises for them. Big ones.  
Three weeks later, when Cass started throwing up in the morning he panicked a little. When he told Dean they decided that it would be better to ask Bal to made tests. A week later the results came back and they discovered that indeed they had conceived.  
Castiel was happy and worried, he wanted to made sure he was as healthy as possible to keep the baby healthy too. On the three month check-up, they discovered that Cass was carrying twins. Bal didn´t want to concern Cass about it, but Omega multiple pregnancies were high risk. He played it safe and monitored Cass closely and advised Dean to take special care of himself too, three people were relying on his strength though the bond now. Dean had never been more happy and terrified in his life.

Five months later, Cass was still in good health monitored continuously by Bal. They were out for dinner at Sam´s apartment. He and Anna had moved in together, not mating yet. Dean teased Sam asking what the hell was he waiting for “You will never find a better partner than Anna!” The dinner invitation made Dean and Cass suspect of some kind of announcement. Indeed as soon as Anna opened the door, the mating bite was pretty clear. Cass hugged her as best as his swelled belly allowed him to. Adam and Bal also joined them.  
Dean congratulated Sam and opened some beers for them. They had a wonderful dinner and while Anna fussed around a very pregnant Cass asking him a million questions Sam and Dean stepped outside to the deck.  
“I have never seen you this happy before Dean” said Sam  
“Well I have never been this happy, or this terrified before…” Dean said  
“Oh! You are concerned about their health… Well Bal said everything looks alright and you are both healthy… it will work out alright I am sure. Bal will be there and he is the best” said Sam reassuringly  
“Yeah …but that is not all” Dean confessed  
“So what else is going on…” said Sam worried  
“What if.. what if I am not a good dad Sam?... I mean … dad was my role model for this? What an example…” said Dean making a face.  
“Hey, I am here, I am alive because of you. Adam also! Dad was… he didn´t know how to be a dad and you still ended up being a wonderful man that raised and protected his baby brothers to be good people… what other proof you need eh?” said Sam smiling softly now “Forget about dad, just because we saw how that was like, we will make sure we never crossed those lines… ever!”  
“Yeah, you are right… but it is scary as hell Sam, one day you will see” said Dean brushing his hand over his face and letting a loud sight.  
“I am so looking forward for the babies to be born… I can´t wait to hold them and pamper them… I am going to be the best uncle ever!” said Sam proudly  
“You are my rock Sam, thanks man” said Dean making Sam smile widely  
“I love you Dean, you are the example I follow, and so you know I will be here to help you, support you and kick your ass when necessary. I have your back alright?” Sam hugged Dean and he finally relaxed but suddenly he felt pain in his chest. Sam felt Dean tense and cringe to his chest, Dean called for Cass panicking and run into the house. Dean had realized what was going on and exclaimed “Cass is in labor!”  
Anna and Cass were celebrating and talking about the plans for the future when Cass felt a harsh pain on his lower belly and suddenly he felt like he had pissed himself “Oh fuck!” said Cass "My water broke...". When Dean and Sam entered the house, Anna had helped Cass sit down while calling an ambulance.  
“The ambulance is on its way. We should call Bal!” said Anna  
“Dean!” screamed Cass while holding his belly “Something is wrong…” he said While Dean was holding him. “The ambulance is almost here, Bal is getting ready too. We are going to the hospital, and everything is going to be just fine” said Dean calmly, but interiorly he was in an ocean of terror. He could hear the ambulance now. In less than five minutes they were on their way to the hospital. Cass started to have contractions, painful ones that Dean could feel thought the bond. He was terrified but he held it together for Castiel´s sake. He held his hand all the way to the hospital. Once there, Ball was already waiting for them and they were immediately taken to the delivery room.  
There they were placed on a special room and they attached all kinds of monitors to Castiel. They had a good view of the babies’ heart beats and also Castiel´s vitals. “It all seems alright, you are having the babies tonight Cass” said Bal reassuringly “You are quite dilated already, it won´t be much longer”  
“There are just 8 months old, it is too soon! Will they be alright? it feels like they are in pain...” asked Cass  
“I told you that early births are common in multiple pregnancies, they are alright, they are ready, and as far as I can see they are not in distress. Indeed they are a little small but they are healthy. There is no special worry right now. You just focus on your breathing alright?” said Ball signalling Dean to follow him outside.  
“What is going on?” asked Dean worried  
“You are panicking Dean” said Bal “You need to calm down, Castiel´s hearth rate is way too elevated, and there is no apparent reason for it, he is healthy, everything is normal, that distress he is feeling is not the babies, it is you!. It has to be the bond, you feel all those things thought the bond and you are on the verge of a panic attack…” said Bal holding his shoulder “you need to relax, talk to Cass, make plans for the future, try take your mind off the feelings you get from them now, your bond is extremely powerful, more now that Cass is carrying the babies, you need to transmit them serenity and strength not nerves and panic”  
“Easier said than done doc… but I understand. I will try” said Dean  
“Go back inside, I will be back to monitor him every 5 minutes” Bal said sending Dean back in. Cass welcomed him with a concerned look and Dean confessed “Nothing is wrong, but Bal was quite mad at me because all my nerves were making you stressed and He gave me the speech about transmitting serenity and strength to you three instead of panicking” He smiled and Cass smiled too  
“My dummy Alpha” said Cass tending his hand to Dean “I am terrified too you know?”  
“I will be by your side every single second Cass, I swear I am terrified but I have your back. I love those babies so much, I just need you three to be alright” said Dean “I have never imagined I could fall so much more in love that I already am but… seeing you carry our children just makes my heart swell. We are about to become parents Cass!” said Dean kissing him adoringly  
“If it helps, seeing how much you took care of me, how much you adore the babies makes me love you even more. I love that you are so worried about being a good dad that just tells me that you will be a wonderful dad because you care. You care about us, you care about keeping us safe. I love you Dean…ohhhh! Another contraction!” screamed Cass holding Dean´s hand  
“Breath Cass, breath and concentrate on my voice and breathing, everything is following its natural course, the babies are on their way. You will hold them in a while” Dean said trying to distract him from the pain.  
“Hey guys, I need to check you again Cass” Bal said and while putting on globes he sat between Castiel´s legs and peeked underneath his garment. “Oh wow, we are ready! Cass you are fully dilated, we can start pushing now with the contractions alright?” Cass nodded in agreement.  
With every push and every painful contraction Bal helped the first baby to be born. The nurse took the crying baby to clean over a side table under Dean´s scrutiny. “It is a boy Cass!” said Dean with broken voice when the nurse placed the tiny baby in his arms.  
More contractions announce the coming of the second baby, this time a little girl. Cass couldn´t take the eyes away from Dean holding their firstborn. Dean wanted to hold him forever but leaned over and deposited the baby of Castiel´s arms. “He looks just like you Cass, he is perfect” said adoringly.  
“Oh my little one… you are finally here with us” Cass kissed the baby happily while still looking for the other one.  
“Here you can see her” said Dean moving closer with her in his arms “She has freckles” said Dean “Like me!” he said proudly making Cass´s eyes wet with happy tears.  
“They are healthy and strong. Cass the delivery was great, we are going to place you in a private room where Dean and the babies can stay together for a couple of nights while we keep a close eye on you all. Is all continues as we expect, you will be home with the little bundles of joy by Saturday. I am going outside to inform Sam and Adam” said Bal happily while cooing the baby in Dean´s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was the final chapter, there will be a quite long epilogue centered in the future of each one of the couples.  
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> It is one of my favorites so far.


	6. Epilogue 1: Sam & Anna  15 months later...

 

Sam was sitting on his couch, holding his little son in his arms and trying to ease him into sleep after the bottle, he heard Anna approaching.

“Hey you are both up?” she was sleepy

“Yeah he was crying and you needed some rest so we decided to spend some quality father-son time here… that was almost two hours ago, I fed him, changed him and tried everything but he doesn´t want to close his eyes and he us fuzzy about it” said Sam looking to the little bundle in his arms and he saw Robbie yawn. Sam smiled "you are a stubborn kid" he whispered to his newborn

“Put him over my chest” Said Anna sitting on the recliner. Sam put Robbie over her chest and he immediately started looking for a bob “Yeah I know you can smell me” Anna said chucking a little. As soon as the nipple was in his mouth, Robbie relaxed. In two minutes he had stopped sucking and was fast asleep.

“Damm woman! You had some serious Ambien in there!” Sam said helping her put the baby down in his crib. “Let try catch some sleep until he roars again” encouraged Sam

“He is so perfect Sam… I can´t believe we had created somebody this perfect!” said Anna looking at her asleep baby. Sam held her close and kissed her deeply.

“He looks a lot like you babe” Sam said “He was looking at me with those eyes that are so similar to yours and I melted” Anna smiled widely at that and moved closer to kiss his mate and husband.

“One is so much work…. I still don´t know how Cass and Dean managed two at the same time… and still go for more… man they are crazy” said Anna making a face and immediately they heard the phone ring in their bedroom. They looked at each other because there could be only a couple of things that would mean a phone call in the middle of the night.

Sam rushed to the phone, it was Adam´s number calling. “Adam? Is everything alright?”

“Sam this is Bal, we are heading to the hospital, Dean called a minute ago, something happened!” he could hear the rush In Bals voice “I´m on my way!” he said rushing to get some clothes and the car keys. “Babe I am heading to the hospital, it was Bal something happened, Cass and Dean are going to the hospital” Anna covered his mouth with her hand with a wasp of panic. We wanted to go so bad but Robbie was too young, taking him to a hospital waiting room was not a good idea “Please call me as soon as you know if my brother is alright, please please, Oh god poor Cass!”

“Hey, I don´t even know if Cass is the one in trouble… alright? Don´t think the worst just yet, I will call you immediately” Sam kissed her and rushed to the garage. He froze a little when he saw Dean´s car in there, his car was in the garage and Dean had let him the Impala for a couple of days. He jumped in and rushed to the hospital in the middle of the night.


	7. Epilogue 1: Adam and Balthazar  15 months later...

Adam looked at his very naked boyfriend spread over the bed and even after all this time together … he felt himself blush hard while examining his beautiful Alpha. And damm he was gorgeous! Adam bit down his lips, breathed deeply and went back to bed grinning like a stupidly in love teenager.

“Hey beautiful” said Bal welcoming him back in bed with a smile. Adam set himself comfortably in his arms and kissed his earlobe playfully. Bal moved his hand down the Omega´s body and made him shiver “I love how shy you are Adam, how can I made you blush and tremble in my arms… kinda makes my inside Alpha proud, I know it is silly…you know making my Omega happy makes me happy” Immediately Bal realized what he had said and opened his eyes fearing that he had crossed a line there… in the end he and Adam had never discussed mating or anything like that yet.

Adam was looking at him with a puzzled face, he reached to Bal and kissed him lovingly. Bal pushed him closer fussing his mouth to Adam´s and licking at the lower lip, Adam had then opened his mouth to welcome the Alpha and the kiss increased in heat quickly. “you called me your Omega…” said Adam breaking the kiss

“I did … did I cross a line there?” asked Bal

“I… have been thinking of you as my Alpha for a while now Bal … it might be illogical of me after …well after everything that happened” Adam breathed deeply for a moment and Bal gave him all the time and space he needed “I like the idea of being yours, you being mine … do you ever consider mating?” asked Adam shyly

“I have never before … but with you… I do” confessed Bal “You are the most wonderful man I have ever met, you make me so happy Adam, sharing my life with you is something that I am looking forward”

“I love you Balty” said Adam lovingly before kissing him again. “I would love to be you mate … soon… dammit as soon as you want to!” he said hiding his red face on the crook of Bal´s neck.

“Adam look at me” Bal begged and Adam slowly moved to look Bal in the eye. They were naked, in each other´s arms and so close they could breathe each other´s air “I love you, would you be my mate?”

“yes” said Adam before kissing him again “make love to me Balty … make love to me and claim me” he finished on a whisper.

Balthazar rolled them over and kissed Adam deeply, their tongues danced together until they were breathless and their lips were red and plush. He nibbled at Adam´s jawline and pulse and licked one of his nipples playfully. Adam moaned with pleasure in Bal´s arms

Bal kept going south, playing at his hipbones and holding his legs towards he dropped a first lick at the Omega´s hole  making a shiver crawl Adam´s skin making his hair stand. He growled with pleasure and moaned needy “more please more…” Bal introduced a finger in him and moved it until finding Adam´s prostate and moved it in circles around and over it until Adam came in spurs over his own belly. His hand and the bed were covered in slick.  Bal used his wet hand to lubbed himself and entered Adam on a long and careful movement. His rhythm was soft at the beginning, he stretched Adams legs further to accommodate himself within them and be able to his his beautiful Omega while making love to him. Adam was holding to him and his expression was of pure bliss. “mate me” said Bal to a surprised Adam “Mate me now that I am inside you Adam”

He bared his teeth and bit hard on the mating point making Bal growl loud and feeling his hips moving forward with more force, he was losing his rhythm … he was close to cumming “Oh fuck…. I love you Adam….oh I am cumming!!! Ohhhh” he moaned. Adam felt the hot cum flooding his insides, and them the bite when Bal´s knot caught inside him. He held his mate in the aftershocks while they were knotted together and they both licked at each other´s mark.

When the phone rang you were still tied together and Bal groaned but reached for it because in the middle of the night it could be an emergency. It was Dean´s phone number.

“Dean?” he said wondering what could make Dean call so late, it might be serious.

“Bal! I Need help, god! God! Hold on Cass, the ambulance is coming!” Dean was screaming and panicking. That made Bal go stiff and Adam shot him a worried look feeling his mate distress.

“Dean, calm down a second. Tell me what is going on?!” asked Balthazar

“Cass is bleeding, he is having contractions… fuck fuck noooo no Cas! Cas STAY WITH ME! Fuck he lost conscience…. He is bleeding out Bal! Fuck the ambulance is here! Please help Cass, we are going to the hospital… I gotta go!” the line went Dean and Bal´s eyes were opened wide in fear!

“Cass is bleeding and having contractions … the babies are early… too early. I need to go” Bal explained and Adam worriedly looked between them because they were still tied together. Bal cursed and tried to calm down, the knot will go down in a minute or two. He called Sam and told him a sugar coated version of the phone call, they just had a baby and they didn´t need extra panic until it was unavoidable. When the knot went down both rushed to get dressed and to the hospital. When they arrived there, Sam was there and informed them that Dean and Cass had gotten into the ER a minute ago. Bal rushed inside the ER leaving Adam with Sam.

“How did it look?” asked Adam

“Cass was unconscious in a pool of .. of blood and Dean was … out of himself” Sam´s lower lip trembled a little “It is too soon for the babies… and Cass...” he didn´t finish the sentence. Adam held his hand reassuringly but also looking for comfort. Sam hugged his little brother and them sniffed him and went stiff “Jezz you reek of sex ..” said Sam

“Well … let´s say that were a little tied up when Dean called. We came the sooner we could, there was no time for showers” Adam pointed out

“Wait! Is that a bite mark? Oh god did it happen tonight?!” Sam said making Adam blush “Congrats brother, I am happy for you both”

“I Just need Cass and the babies to be alright and then I will let myself be happy too” Adam said shooting another look towards the ER door, just in time to see a very distraught Dean being pushed out, still covered in Cass´s blood and his face smeared with tears. “Dean” Sam and Adam said at unison rushing to him.

“Bal is taking him to the OR … listen guys… I need you to go to my place, I called Charlie my neighbor to stay with the kids while I called somebody else to help, please go keep an eye on my other babies while I pray for these ones” said Dean.

“I´ll go” said Adam “Sam you stay with Dean, he need you here, keep me updated” he said taking his jacket and hugging Dean “I will pray for them too” he whispered to Dean before leaving the waiting area.

“What did Bal say?” asked Sam

“He has an hemorrhage, the placenta is detaching, making Cass go into early labor, somehow the artery  broke and … Bal said the babies are too small and their lungs are not developed properly… their chance of survival is …” Dean broke and his legs gave out. Sam caught him and helped him sit down. Dean cried in his shoulder for a while until Bal came in the room.

“Dean…” Bal keeled by him and looked him in the eye, he was very serious “We are stabilizing Cass with  a transfusion to help with the blood loss. We are going to perform a C-section in a minute, if you want you can see the babies once they are delivered you can… Cass is unconscious but I thought you would like to be there for them…” Bal squeezed his hand.

“Would I be able to hold them…even if it is just once?” said Dean and Bal nodded “I would like that” confessed Dean. Sam saw him get into the ER doors with Bal and broke down in tears himself. He called Anna and they both cried at the phone while Anna held their baby tightly to her chest.


	8. Epilogue 3: Cass and Dean  15 months later...

Cass opened his eyes and felt dizzy. The light was weird and he was not in his bed. He was too tired to worry and closed his eyes. He heard Dean´s voice in the background, was he talking to Sam?

What was Sam doing in their home? He tried to open his eyes again and again the dizziness returned. Cass realized he was not at home, he was in a hospital bed. At that moment all came back rushing to him.

He had woken in the middle of the night after a sharp pain in his belly, he groaned and moved to caress his belly to soothe the pain. Being pregnant with twins this second time was more difficult. The pain was still there sharp, he decided to turn on the nightstand lamp and go to the bathroom. When me tried to move a terrible shock of pain made him scream and that had awaken Dean by his side.

“Cass? Are you alright babe?” asked still half sleep

“Dean something is wrong” Said Cass beginning to panic and that had set Dean in motion. He turned the lamp on and that made Cass scream “Oh god!” Cass  was bleeding profusely.

“Fuck fuck, we need to call an ambulance” Dean rushed to the phone and dialed 911. Then he got dressed and got his cell phone. Dean rushed to Cass´s side to help him as much as possible. Cass was starting to realize that this was terribly bad.

“Dean, I am so sorry, so sorry… oh god my babies… oh god” he was crying. Dean tried to soothe him but he was also concerned. Cass laid down exhausted. “That is a lot of blood Dean”

“The ambulance is almost here, I am calling Bal to come to the hospital, you are going to be fine, the babies will be fine, you´ll see” That was almost the last thing Cass could remember, his eyes were tired and he felt this deep need of laying down and sleep. Now he was in the hospital. He moved his head and looked at his belly, there was almost no belly. His hand moved to his belly and he felt a sharp pain when his hand brushed over the bandaged stitches. Tears rolled down his eyes, they had done a c-section. The babies were gone. Cass couldn´t contain the tears anymore and he let himself cry in desperation.

“Cass? Oh god! You are awake babe!” Said Dean when entering the door and rushing to him “Don´t cry my love, please don´t cry. I am here Cass, you are not alone babe!”

“I remember the blood, the babies are gone aren´t they?” Cass asked while starting to cry again

 

“Cass, listen to me” Dean held his face between his hands and wiped his tears. His green eyes focused on Cass´s blues and Cass made an effort to calm down and listen to Dean. “You had something called plancenta previa, the placenta detached from your uterus and your artery broke, that was the reason you almost bled out. Bal was here when we arrived, they transfused you with a lot of blood, they had to make a C-section to deliver the babies” Cass closed his eyes but Dean continued “I was there babe, in the OR holding your hand when the babies were born, so tiny, they let me hold them Cass, it was just a couple of seconds but I held them, I am so sorry you were unconscious but I told them how much you loved them. I just held them for a moment but now they let me hold them every day for a couple of hours, they say the skin to skin contact will help them” Cass opened his eyes wide.

“Are they alive?” asked Cass in awe “My babies are alive?”

“Yeah babe, they are fighters like their parents. Bal said the chances were slim, still now their chances are not in their favor yet but they are still fighting. So small and fragile but so strong already. They feed them intravenously and they are connected to a respirator because their lungs are underdeveloped. They have to take meds to help them … it will take months before we can take them home… but they are still alive Cass” Dean was now crying and Cass kissed him and  hugged him. “I was so worried you almost died while they were trying to fix the artery and stop the bleeding, when the surgeon got out, they said there was a chance that you had brain damage and will not wake up” Dean squeezed Cass a little more.

“I love you Dean but you are hugging me too tight” said Cass

“Oh sorry babe. Our brothers have been keeping turns to stay with you while I tried to stay with the babies all the time” said Dean

“Can I see them?” asked Cass hopeful

“We will ask Bal  but meanwhile I can show you pictures that the nurse took for us” said Dean, he reached his phone and showed a picture to Cass, he held the phone with trembling hands. In the picture there was Dean with his chest bare, sitting on a chair and he had two fragile and diminute babies laying on top of him holding they hands together. The babies were only wearing tiny diapers and millions of tubes. Cass felt the urge to cry.

“Oh god my babies, oh god Dean” said Cass examining everything in the picture.

“I know, it is scary as hell but once you hold them, it will get better I promise. They like to stay close to each other. They were in different incubators at the beginning but their heart rate stabilizes better when they are close to each other so now they are on a big incubator together” Dean showed Cass the picture of the two bundles in the same incubator

“Who is taking care of Maggie and Joe?” asked Cass confused

“Adam, he volunteered when we got here the first night and after a long discussion about what is was best, they took the kids to Bal´s house which is nearer to the hospital. I have been staying with them these week” said Dean

“a week? Have I been unconscious for a week?” said Cass in shock

“Yeah babe, the most terrifying 7 days of my fucking life” said Dean. Cass nodded in understanding “I am not leaving you alright? I am going outside to call Bal and let him know you are awake, I will be back soon alright?” said Dean, he kissed him and squeezed his hand leaving him with the phone and the pictures of their newborns.

Cass examined the picture of the babies in the incubator and then noticed something. There was piece of tape on the incubator glass and it had Dean´s writing in it. He zoomed in the picture and saw the writing. Dean had named the babies. Eden and Hope. They had two beautiful daughters!. Cass cried this time, with happiness, relief, but also hope. Dean had named the babies. Cass put the phone over his chest and hugged it.

“Hey Cass! Good to see you back!” said Bal storming thought the door “Sorry I was on the delivery room, when Dean called me. My colleague is delivering that baby” Bal seemed genuinely happy to see him. “I will check you out alright? See how are you doing?” said Bal. Dean had also entered the room but stayed silent by the door, he had a worry face.

“Alright, you can tell me your full name?” Bal was examining his eyes with a light

“Castiel Winchester” said Cass

“Alright, name your kids” said Bal

“Joe, Maggie, Eden and Hope” he said looking at Dean who smiled and relaxed for the first time since Cass had woken up. Bal moved the blanquet and gown to examine the stiches.

“Well your mind is working just fine, your stitches are alright, we will take you down for an MRY and a CT scan and if your results turn out clear, tomorrow morning, Dean will take you to the maternity wards to spend some time with your girls. How are you feeling Cass?” asked Bal

“Freaked out, scared, relieved, happy? I am a mess Bal” he sighted loudly

“It is only normal that you feel overwhelmed by all this. But you did great Cass, those kids are strong and stubborn as you two are, I am hopeful that everything is going to be alright” said Bal squeezing his hand “I am going to call Adam to let him know you are awake… he has been having so much fun having the kids over this week, I have seen him so into the parent role that I … well” Bal moved his hand to the side of his neck over the mating mark and blushed in embarrassment.

“ wait! You have mated!” said Cass realizing what that mark on his neck peeking under his “Wow Bal! I glad… I hope Dead did not break your legs?” said Cass chuckling “You both make a great couple, it was high time that Adam had a mate that deserved him” concluded Cass “He loves you very much” smiling

“Cass, Dean … there is something that I need to discuss with you both. Listen, placenta previa is a condition that has always been there, we didn´t detect it on the first pregnancy but we were very lucky we got you in time before you bled out Cass. Many die because doctors do not detect the bleeding in time… listen I know this is difficult but I think this should be you last pregnancy” said Bal

“Oh!” answered Cass and looked at Dean concerned.

“Of course Bal, I just need Cass to be alright” said Dean in agreement. His face did not show disappointment at all.

“You are not disappointed?” asked Cass

“I think 4 babies is enough Cass… I cannot even consider how my life would be if I ever loose you babe. I am glad you are here man!” said Dean approaching the bed and holding his hand "I love you"

“I will get out of your hair, I will come back in an hour or so to for the tests” Bal palmed Dean´s shoulder and got out the room. Dean´s focuss returned to Cass

“Hey babe… what is on your mind…” asked Dean

“I.. I don´t know. They idea of not being able to have more kids kind of bother me a little” he said and Dean shook his head "Four is enough, I never expected to be this happy, never thought I would find you and we get to have this big and amazing family, I have way more than I could have ever expected Cass"

"I love you too Dean" said Castiel closing his eyes in relief.

 

Cass was discharged 1o days later but stayed in the hospital with the babies for almost 3 months. Premature babies have a very delicate health but Eden and Hope were strong beautiful tiny babies and after 3 months they were also discharged. Bal would make a home visit every day to check on them. Cass and Dean got go home with Eden and Hope and introduced them to Meg and Joe. It was on the the happiest days for Dean and Cass after all that time, all that pain, they had all their kids home.

It was indeed the last pregnancy for Cass, Dean took precautions and got a vasectomy to make sure they didn´t have any chances of messing things up. He would never risk the love of his life´s health for anything. Ever. It was really nice to be able to have sex with Cass every time he was in heat, no chemicals no protection just their naked bodies nothing in between. Their bond flaring with lust and pleasure. Their life had not been easy, everything they had they had to fight for, but they were fighters and living their life together was all they wanted. 

 


	9. Thanks to you all

I just wanted to say that I appreciate the Kudos, this is the first time I work on a story like this and included the pictures of gifs.   
I do not own the Characters or the gifs or the pictures. There is no profit of any kind from this.   
Thanks for reading.

 

Love!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed it. Please it you did, leave a comment or Kudos. It keeps me going.


End file.
